


再见

by tunan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunan/pseuds/tunan
Summary: N年前的文，放这里留个纪念吧。
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 10





	再见

一

当罗布路奇醒过来的时候，阳光正斜斜地照在他的眼帘上。免不了的一阵刺眼，然后就是伸手挡住那强烈扎眼的阳光。哈多利扑棱着翅膀在自己的脑门上盘旋着，好像很开心自己终于醒过来一般欢快的叫着。现在很晒很晒，不过从翅膀上落下来的影子里不多不少的给了自己一点清凉。  
重新眯上眼睛，没有理睬那只一直欢快的拍着翅膀的鸟。自己被救出来了吗？记忆中的自己就记得在被草帽小子打败后就陷入了黑暗中，昏昏沉沉的自己一直在黑暗里沉浮。而现在这个临海的小窗口又是怎么回事。卡库、卡里法、还是布鲁诺……

身上的绷带纠纠缠缠，还算是神志不清的路奇居然想到了偎取的头发，一瞬间竟然以为是那些像章鱼的爪子一样的东西缠绕在自己的身上。然后偎取就想平时一样，伸出一只手掌，摇晃着粉红色的脑袋说：“哦哟伊，罗布路奇等你上到天上的时候记得和我在天堂的老娘说一声，鄙人很好……”  
打了一个冷战，路奇彻底的清醒。不过等到他看清楚的时候，才开始为自己刚才的胡思乱想感到可笑。真是的，自己到底是怎么了……

摇晃一下没有六式铁块的硬度却有铁块的重量的脑袋，路奇挣扎起来。身上大大小小的伤口还有点痛，不过这些对于CP9来说根本还算不上伤口。伸出两根手指夹着已经拉开的窗帘，一扯，阳光遮挡住了，房间里顿时一片清凉。而哈多利又开心的站到正准备起来的路奇的肩膀上，和他一起环视整个看起来很平常的房间。  
海风清清爽爽的吹进，淡绿色的窗帘遮挡不住的一飘一飘的。阳光很明媚，透过窗帘的阳光被削弱了不少，拉长在地面的影子像充满生命力的舞动。

这里到底是……  
路奇对于这里是什么地方，自己到底是怎样来到这里以及这里是否安全的疑问完全没有任何的概念。不过，这里的阳光很好，很耀眼。

“咯噔咯噔”的脚步声。  
在门被推开的瞬间，路奇已经摆好的战斗的架势。虽然受了伤，但是气势不减，浑身上下散发出的气息有种噬人的感觉。而鸽子哈多利则很聪明的跃起在路奇的头上盘旋，避免在等下的战斗中自己受到无辜的牵连。  
门被推开。如流水般金色的长发，反射着阳光的眼镜。优雅的伸出右手推一下稍微滑落的眼睛架。  
“路奇，你这是性骚扰！”

卡里法有点不满自己一推开门来迎接自己的竟然是路奇那满身杀气。“要知道，”卡里法对着身后进来的几人念叨着，“当初就是我们在受了很重的伤的情况下，死命的把你拖出司法岛的，要不你就被炸个稀巴烂了。”  
“哦！”淡淡的应了一句。  
暂时的收起满身杀气就如同豹子暂时收起了利爪。看着聚集在小房间里的四个人五个生物，“他们没有跟来！”  
“没有。”美女习惯性的推一下眼镜架。“时间不够，来不及找他们！”  
同是CP9的成员，在短暂的相见后，就是生死不明了。  
象只看着猎物的猎豹一样裂开嘴角笑着，虽然还受着伤，但是却一点也不影响他的优雅与及那生来的霸气。随意的坐在一张椅子上，挑起一根眉毛问。  
“以后有什么打算？”  
当路奇醒过来看到自己休息的地方不是世界政府里的疗养院，而是这间被阳光肆意倾洒的房间的时候，就明白了CP9里面已经没有了自己立足的地方了。这个倒不是因为政府里的老头子们开除了他，而是他自己不想回去。否则现在他就不会安静的呆在这里被卡里法骂他性骚扰，而是在自己还没有清醒的时候就已经用月步踏在回去的路上。  
只不过，没想到卡里法的心思居然和自己的不谋而合而已。  
仅此而已。  
战败，并不是一件失礼的事，但是也不是一件光彩的事。起码路奇自己是这样认为的。这次刚好有这么个借口离开CP9，聪明如卡里法，怎么不会好好把握。  
不过跟着来的却还是那一起在七水之都执行过任务的三个：卡库、卡里法、布鲁诺。

既然都想到了七水之都，就很自然的想到的还在执行任务的那五年，也很自然的想到了那五年里的点点滴滴，那些个他一开始闭上眼都可以清晰看见的点点滴滴，例如那事，那人……  
不可思议的发了下呆，路奇开始认真的听卡里法说着他们以后的计划，离开了CP9以后的计划，那好像是他们第一次为自己的未来所执行的计划。

“首先，”卡里法顺手推一下眼镜，“我们要计划一下以后到底适合干些什么？”  
……  
没有人吭声。  
而且都是杀手出生的他们都习惯的隐藏了气息，现在这个房间里诡异地连呼吸声都听不到。  
卡里法看到这种场面有些火大。  
其实大家都很清楚，他们一直都是当杀手来的，总不至于现在离开了CP9以后还要干回这行吧。那还不如回去好了，起码在CP9里杀人还是合法的。

“那个……”平时很爱说话的卡库在沉默了这么久以后终于开始说话了。于是，所有人的目光都射向了他。  
被大家都有所期盼的目光射得脊背发凉的卡库，默默的在心里在挣扎了一下子后终于挤出了几句话。  
“其实就是草帽小子里面的那个剑士带给我们一句话，就是……GALLEY—LA解雇了我们……这是巴里说的……”  
“这样啊……”路奇听到那个名字的时候难得的动容，即使就是这么的一瞬间与及一句淡淡的话语。  
接下来的又是一阵沉默。

虽然这个结局是必然的，但是自己想是一回事，让他们亲口说出来又是另一回事了。大家一起生活了五年，里面的每一个人都是认真的对待他们，真心的把他们当成了同伴。但是那忽然间的背叛，却是出乎了GALLEY—LA的每一个人的意料之外。  
而剩下的三个工头追赶而来，为的就是要给冰山先生报仇和留下一句解雇。  
现在仅仅是一句解雇，却让路奇这个冷酷的家伙站了起来。  
“我出去走走，你们决定后告诉我行了……”  
拖着还有点发烧的身体打开门，本来因为路奇的动作而飞起来的鸽子哈多利“扑哧扑哧”地拍打着翅膀重新站在了路奇的肩膀上。在哈多利欢快的“咕咕”声中，路奇关上了门。

啊……  
卡库伸出手，想阻止路奇出去。  
明明就是大家一起商量以后的计划的，现在少了他怎么行。到时候我们商量出来的计划让他不爽，那又怎么办啊？方鼻子的卡库一想到这点，立刻伸手出去阻止。可是比他更快的是一直坐在他旁边而且一直沉默的布鲁诺。  
把头发梳成牛角的的脑袋摇了摇，示意卡库不要出声。  
三人就等着路奇关上门后，卡里法还是习惯的推一下眼镜，镜片上一如既往的反射着下午灿烂的太阳光。  
“卡库，不要性骚扰他！”

如果卡里法这句话是让罗布路奇听到的话，即使不开打，也会让这只看起来心情明显是不好的豹子露出满满的杀气。可是现在听到的仅仅只有呆在房间里面的三人，其中还包括说话者本身。  
抓住卡库的布鲁诺一下子像是使用了六式的铁块，整个人变得硬邦邦的，如果这是有谁有兴趣伸手去敲一下，肯定会听到“咚咚”的响声。  
不过卡库也好不了多少，也是硬邦邦而且满头黑线的转向卡里法，心虚的对那位女士说：“卡里法，以后拜托你不要开这种玩笑！”

雪白的浪花在夕阳的映照之下已经变成了橘红的颜色，倔强地前仆后继般的涌向岸边。夕阳被天边大大小小的云朵撕碎，变得歪歪扭扭的散落在天边。海鸥一直在飞翔，可是却引不起此时路奇的兴趣。看着那些海鸥就觉得心烦，路奇直想把它们打下来炖汤。平时出那些需要海军配合的任务的时候，这种东西整个眼里都是了。  
细微的“沙沙”声响起，可见来人不打算隐藏信息。路奇也懒得回头，还是保持着双手插在裤兜里的姿势，让细微的海风不断地吹拂着他那微微卷翘的发梢。

“我们决定了，还是像七水之都一样，做船工……”卡库站到了路奇身边，和他一样迎着海风说。  
“知道了……”路奇的语句波澜不惊。  
其实大家做出这个决定是很符合他们现在的状况的，毕竟他们才刚刚过了五年的船工生活。但是符合状况却不一定是最好的，别说是路奇，连和GALLEY—LA最没有联系的布鲁诺都会时不时的回忆起那么一丁点的七水之都的碎片，更何况是五年都生活在那里的三人。  
在卡库再次开口前，有一阵诡异的沉默。  
“哎……你没意见吧……”卡库实在受不了始终盘旋在路奇身边的低气压，忍不住地开口问。  
“没意见！”路奇垂下眼帘，夕阳的光辉照过眼帘，在他脸上落下淡淡的阴影。  
夕阳的光还是一样的耀眼，像极了所谓的叛变那天的巴里的头发。  
耀眼，却显得无精打采。  
但是路奇当时就选择了忽略，本来想狠心杀了他的，可是却没有办法下手。如果不是草帽小子伸手把倒在地上的小傻瓜拉回去，路奇当时还真不知道应该怎样才好。这样子看来，路奇难道要谢谢草帽小子不成。  
从心里哼了一声，路奇就像是自言自语的又像是告诉卡库一样地开了口：  
“其实，像我们这种人如果真心的喜欢上一个人的话，会很难受的。”

二

关于路奇在海边说的那句话，卡库没有理会他。  
就是直接的转身回去，也没有再叫上路奇一声。不过，他就是知道路奇一定会跟过来的，为了以后的生活，也为了可以再见上他的巴里一面。

其实关于当船工的这个提议，居然是看起来和他没什么的布鲁诺提出来的。  
不过他的意见不是让他们再去找一家大的造船公司去当回原来的工头什么的，而是让他们自己开公司。反正他们有这样的实力，而且也有这样的资金。  
首先听到了这个提议的卡里法的眼镜就在阳光底下闪了一下，好像同意了这个意见，不过卡库一瞬间的犹豫在卡里法的瞪眼下就乖乖的同意了，到最后，就只剩下最最难缠的罗布路奇。于是，前CP9的美人卡里法决定将这个伟大的任务交给了和路奇感情最最深厚的卡库。  
再于是就有了卡库那种有点一去不复返的见面。

最最令卡库没有想到的是路奇这么爽快的答应。本来他还以为路奇碰上了和巴里有关的事他都会拒绝的，毕竟那些伤害了两个人之间的事情不想想起不想回忆不想碰触是很正常的。  
可是，那些只是卡库的一厢情愿的认为而已。  
在路奇的心目中，帮CP9做事只是很单纯的可以杀人合法而已，正义什么的对他来说是可有可无的。如果CP9一妨碍到他自己的个人利益什么的，他就完全可以像现在这样抛下了CP9，去争取属于他的部分。

既然是决定了要开公司的话，就要开始准备了。  
不过，奇怪的是，提出这个建议的布鲁诺却没有加入他们的一伙，原因很简单，就是相对于造船来说，酒吧的管理他更加的熟悉一些。  
关于布鲁诺的决定，大家都很支持，特别是路奇，还提议他到时候把酒吧开在造船公司的旁边。这样子，好像所有东西都回到了七水之都，所有的东西都没有变过，一切一切的都没有变过……

经过精心的准备，公司很快就可以开业，就等着路奇和卡库这两个大老板的决定公司的名字而已。  
“这个嘛……”卡库一把正经的托着下巴在认真考虑。  
“NEPTUNE，就叫NEPTUNE，我要我们造出来的船都要得到海神的保护！”路奇说得很认真，而且很严肃。以至于卡库和卡里法一下子的失了神。  
之前他们为了公司的事情忙得焦头烂额，很久没有注意到这个自从下定决心离开CP9的男人到底变得怎么样了。  
他两手相握，很随意似的放在交叠的双腿上，他的头发还是一样的卷曲着，而且在发梢的部分还一如既往的微微卷翘，漂亮而且修剪得很精致的小胡子稳稳的贴在他的下巴，并且伴随着他嘴唇的一张一合微微的震动。  
他变得和以前一样了，但是却有点不同，好像多了点什么在那眼睛里面。   
这就是现在的路奇给卡库和卡里法的感觉。  
对于路奇现在的这种变化，他们俩都认为是好事，比起以前那个冷冰冰的路奇不知道好上多少万倍了。而且，他们也认为这个名字很不错，就决定用了。

终于，在草帽小子大闹司法岛的三个月后，在远离七水之都的另一个也处于伟大航道名叫波塞冬的小岛上，一间小小的造船公司成立了。

他为什么要这样做呢？  
卡库在公司成立了三年之后还是在想着这个问题。  
路奇当时成立公司的意图明明就是因为那个热爱着七水之都的巴里，因为思念着那个笨蛋而把整个NEPTUNE都弄得和GALLEY—LA差不多，之前卡库还很认真的和卡里法还有布鲁诺打过赌，就是赌下路奇会在什么时候回去找回巴里的。  
以他这种肉食动物的性子，当时还在布鲁诺的小酒吧里喝得醉醺醺的卡库断言：不出一年！而且他还记得很清楚当时酒吧那不算是太过明亮的灯光下卡里法那鄙视的眼神，因为他很清楚的以为卡里法是鄙视他拿这种事情来开玩笑的，那甚是明亮的眼镜照得他一阵无地自容，结果听到那大美人冷冷的开声：“我赌半年！”  
卡库绝倒。

可是现在却已经过了三年了，路奇居然一点动静都没有，而是慢慢的把公司的运作都推上了轨道，而且还把公司越做越大，越做越大，大到现在几乎可以和GALLEY—LA像媲美的程度，不过当然的，不让GALLEY—LA认出自己，路奇对外的名字就是涅普顿，那个公司的名字，那个神话中海神的名字。  
慢慢的让这个和七水之都一样快要沉没的小岛恢复了生机，慢慢的，大家都把他当作挽救了波塞冬的恩人。可是他还是没有什么动静，就是经常的会去布鲁诺的小酒吧里喝喝酒，然后就不知道他是真醉还是假醉的趴在桌子上，让那鸽子哈多利不断的在他头上盘旋……  
有时候在一些阳光很灿烂的午后，路奇常常会到NEPTUNE的船坞里看着，路上的大大小小的姑娘看到他都会很热情地笑着跟他说：涅普顿先生好……通常他都是点下头，表示问好的，不过如果路奇看到姑娘穿的是短裙的话，就会不知觉的拉扯着嘴角，淡淡的笑容就这样在他嘴角边溢开……

看到路奇笑容的小姑娘一般都是脸红红的，然后很害羞的跑开了。于是，波塞冬上就传开了一个消息，就是NEPTUNE的路奇先生喜欢那些穿短裙子的姑娘，结果岛上的很多女子，为了博路奇一笑，居然经常的穿起了那种露出大腿的小短裙。  
于是，满城春光无限好啊。  
看着着不可思议的一切的卡库，也在布鲁诺的小酒吧里有点发酒疯的说：“为什么……为什么……”  
“没有为什么！”卡里法很冷静的告诉卡库。  
这时候，布鲁诺摆在就架上已经拭擦干净的玻璃酒杯，还拿在他手上正在拭擦的酒杯，再加上卡里法始终带着的眼镜一起反射的光照花了卡库的眼。  
迷迷糊糊中的卡库听到卡里法的声音好像是从远处传过来的不真实一样：你以为他是喜欢那些小姑娘？不是的，那是他想起了巴里，想起了以前……  
“不可能……”卡库不相信的嚷起来，“三年前我们打赌，你赌路奇在半年内找回巴里，我赌他在一年内找回巴里，结果大家都输了……你说你说……这，这不可能！”

“可能的……”卡里法坐在高脚凳上转过来看着卡库，一双美丽的大腿就这样露出来，优雅的交叠在卡库的面前。  
“还在七水之都的时候，我经常就是这样穿着。每次跟冰山去船坞巡查的时候，如果巴里看到了，就一定回脸红耳赤的冲过来骂我不知廉耻，还让我穿回长裤……”  
“好像也是……”卡库想了想，记忆中的巴里好像是很害羞的。  
“然后……”卡里法压低声音，被吸引的男人立刻把脑袋凑过去。  
“你这是性骚扰！”卡里法换个坐姿，推下滑落的眼镜。  
“好了，卡里法！”卡库有点生气了，双手捶下桌面，酒杯里的冰块就乒乒乓乓的撞击着玻璃杯。  
“行了行了……”卡里法对卡库勾勾食指，这时连布鲁诺的脑袋都一起凑过来。  
“就是这时的路奇就会拉着他不让他说，然后就露出了和看到那些姑娘穿短裙一样的笑容……”卡里法喝一小口酒，淡淡的话语里吐出一些酒香。  
“那你怎么知道他不也是因为你穿短裙？”卡库还是不死心的问。  
“巴里每次去赌钱，每次都是路奇去揪他耳朵把他揪回来的，当你们都笑着看巴里出洋相的时候，我还是看到了路奇的这个古怪的笑容。”  
卡里法又推一下眼镜。  
“这个时候，我可没有穿短裙出现在巴里面前，我是远远看着的。”  
看着卡库那不可置信的眼光，卡里法很确定的加上一句：“不要怀疑，这个笑容当时我看了差不多五年！”

所以说，卡库的郁闷也是有理由的。不过很奇怪，那只豹子居然有心等三年！太久了，久到卡库以为路奇忘记了巴里，久到有时候自己也忘记了巴里，忘记了七水之都，忘记了自己曾经是CP9的一员……  
这个和执行任务不同，执行任务就是执行任务，怎么可能会把它给忘记了，不过现在的话，既然都离开了CP9，那还记来干啥。  
把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，从口袋里摸出酒钱放在柜台上，离开了酒吧。

虽然是夜间，不过外面有着从天上撒下的光。  
波塞冬是个夏岛，一年四季的晚上都可以很清楚的看见星星。  
夜色下的万物都归于沉静，只有时不时的海风掠过海面，掠过巷子，掠过卡库的身边。  
在岛上他可以很清楚的知道，和那天河互相垂直的一条线上的另外一边，就是七水之都。  
那个路奇始终没有在回去过的七水之都。

晚上微凉的海风吹进房间，窗帘哗啦哗啦的直响。  
路奇一个人坐在放在阳台的桌子旁，天河的光辉倒映在盛着葡萄红的酒杯上，一饮而尽。  
此时很安静，没有哈多利时不时的“咕咕”声，它应该是去找它的朋友了。哈多利好像一来到这里就找到了朋友，果然，动物比人更加的容易适应环境。路奇也不管它，一只鸟而已，它喜欢怎样就怎样。  
而且这样更好，这样就可以很清楚的听到风吹过海面的声音，很轻柔很轻柔的。那风拂过海面，掠上沙滩，旋进路奇面海的房间里，缠上路奇微微卷翘的头发，慢慢的他睡着了，严肃的脸上现出了平静，仿佛梦里出现了令他安心的事情。  
天河的光辉撒在这片大海上，撒进了路奇的阳台里，撒在葡萄红的酒瓶上，也撒在那个始终指向七水之都的永久指针上。

罗马神话中的海神涅普顿（Neptune）。古希腊神话中海神叫波塞冬(Poseidon)。

三

在这三年中路奇不断的想，自己到底什么时候才会回去找回巴里，然后想个好好的借口或者理由什么的，把那个单纯的家伙骗回自己的身边，骗到这个和七水之都很相像的地方。  
可是在这三年里，路奇也仅仅是想想而已，并没有实际的行动过。原因是什么，看来只有他自己知道，不过现在他正看着一张通知难得的发呆，任鸽子哈多利站在他肩膀上用那橘红色的小嘴梳理羽毛，即使那些羽毛掉在他那高档次的黑色西装服上也没有在意。

路奇眉头起了深深的皱褶，他开始头疼了。  
他头疼的原因其实很简单，就是因为此时正被他紧紧抓住的那张纸上。  
那波塞冬的居民很好人，认为是路奇和他的NEPTUNE挽救了整个波塞冬，所以大家就偷偷的瞒着NEPTUNE里的人，打算在NEPTUNE成立三周年之际，邀请了伟大航道上的不少造船公司来为他们的恩人庆贺一下，当然，这里面包括了GALLEY—LA的老板和几个工头。  
也就是说冰山先生和巴里会过来这里。  
一想到这点，路奇的脑袋就变得像铁块一样的沉重了。

不过关于这个问题，路奇知道卡库和卡里法甚至是布鲁诺都没有感觉到什么头疼的地方，相反的，他们还有点兴奋。因为路奇不是不知道他们用自己来打赌的事情，现在他们就赌到了自己是没有这个胆量去七水之都找回巴里的。所以，一想到他们那副分明是幸灾乐祸的嘴脸，路奇就气得咬牙，恨不得化身为豹子对准卡库那长长的脖子一口咬下去。  
不过，该来的还是会来的。  
没有办法去拒绝的命运，就只好选择接受。

从七水之都到波塞冬并没有海列车，所以冰山先生和巴里是坐船过来的，就是他们自己造的船，就在路奇的公司成立三周年之际的前两个星期到达。可以和阳光媲美的金色，灿烂的笑容，都在那燃着的雪茄升起的烟被海风吹散后出现。  
“啊啊啊……”巴里还记得身后的冰山先生，“原来这里和七水之都很像啊……”  
一样的波浪，一样的海风，一样的海鸥在头上飞翔，无论怎样，这片大海始终是相连的，无论在哪里看来都是那么的相似，都是那么的熟悉。  
一下船，巴里和冰山先生就被引领到一早就安排好的酒店里头，宽大的落地玻璃窗，面向热闹的街道，走出阳台，一伸头就可以看到楼下热闹的景象，这些与热闹有关的景象，都是巴里喜欢看到的。  
当然，如果给他看到赌场的话，他就更加的开心了。

不会赌博却喜欢赌博，无论什么时候都是件麻烦的事。  
酒店里有个小小的赌场，是让客人们在饭后休闲娱乐的，可是这个环境优雅的赌场对巴里来说，起不了什么作用，里面的人都太过于斯文而且做作，让他不能畅快的赌，一想到不能赌得淋漓尽致的，巴里就像有段时间冰山先生不让他抽烟一样，浑身上下被一些小虫子在啃咬，所以，在等了不到两个小时之后，巴里已经对波塞冬的赌场位置的分布状况，一清二楚。

星河还是那么的璀璨，光芒投射在波塞冬这个夏岛上，也投射在巴里整天带着的护目镜上。  
巴里嘴里哼着小曲，笑嘻嘻的咬着香烟，烟雾缥缈的迷糊了他的样子。现在他很开心，因为刚从赌场出来的他赢了不少钱。在七水之都的时候，巴里整天被人追债，一群人在后面追赶，那时侯的他的狼狈，仿佛在今天晚上被一扫而光了。

仿佛一切都安排好了，巴里在走到街角的时候，看见了他在这三年了尝试过忘记却又忘记不了的人——路奇！！  
开始的巴里还以为是自己的视觉神经出了问题，以为自己被那漫天的星辉照花了眼。  
一直等到对面的男人口里缓缓的吐出他的名字后，巴里才回过神来，脸部肌肉不自觉的扯动着。  
路奇一身黑衣，整个融入了夜色里，双手插在口袋里等着巴里叫他，起码给点反应也好，而不是像这样呆立在这里。可是巴里说出口的第一句话却是：“你不是死了吗？”

如果可以忽略巴里在这里的大吵大闹的话，路奇心想，其实今晚也可以算是一个不错的夜晚。灿烂的星辰，舒爽的海风，还有一直在吵闹的巴里……  
眼前的巴里盘膝的赖在自己书房的地毯上气势汹汹地对自己嚷着，具体地飞快地说了些什么，路奇没有去在意，只是很认真的看着巴里他那激动的样子，脸红红的，以至那一直戴在头上的护目镜仿佛也被他脸上的红光反射，还是和以前一样的……可爱。  
看着看着，路奇不自觉的露出了一丝一丝转而既逝的微笑。

仿佛或者说是巴里他根本就察觉到眼前这个几乎可以和黑夜融为一体的男人诡异的笑，巴里在这天晚上的火力终于开到最大档，像一只正在决斗的公鸡一样，脑袋高高的仰着，浑身的毛都竖了起来，冲上去要给对方致命的一击，当然，巴里用的是拳头。  
不过这一击很轻易的被路奇档了下来。  
果然，生气了，而且火气还不小，居然忘记用自己的绳子。  
还架着巴里的手的路奇就顺势的往前一扯，巴里一个趔趄就往路奇怀里摔去，可是路奇好像没有打算来个什么英雄救美似的，因为他一早就闪到了旁边，看着巴里的摇摇晃晃，还有看着他那红红的耳朵。

“啊~~~”  
又是一声惨叫。  
“放手，路奇，你给我放手啊……”巴里双手很自然的缠上路奇那紧紧揪着他右耳的手臂上，可能为了减轻痛苦，整个脑袋继续的往路奇手伸去的地方倾斜，此时他细细的淡金色的头发就拂在路奇的手背上，轻轻柔柔的。  
路奇很享受这种感觉，就着这个姿势拖着巴里慢悠悠的走到房间的正中央，另只手按着他的脑袋让他重新坐下，可是揪着巴里耳朵的手还是没有松开，不过路奇蹲下与巴里平视，就看到他不知是因为生气还是疼痛而弄得红红的眼角。  
“安静点，答应我就松手。”路奇说得面无表情，仿佛这是一件可有可无的事情一样。  
巴里却没有认为这是可有可无的小事情，本来还像很委屈的红红的眼角里头，终于绽放出了光彩。不过还是装模作样的从鼻孔里轻轻的“嗯”一声，表示自己的不在意。

等着路奇一松开手，如获大赦的巴里立刻用两只手紧紧捂住那红通通的耳朵。而且咬牙切齿地瞪向此时已经盘膝坐在自己对面的路奇。  
“你居然又抓我耳朵，而且还是同一只！！”  
路奇直面巴里那不堪一击的气势汹汹，展转着嘴唇，笑了。  
就在不久前，巴里一见面就问自己不是死了吗的火气终于稍稍的得到些微的下降。

其实刚刚巴里在问完那句莫名其妙的话后第一个反应就是路奇是要去抓冰山先生了，而身体最直接的反应就是要回酒店里头带冰山先生离开，所以，他就能跑则跑的开溜了。  
但是路奇可不是这样想的，看着自己一直都没有去找回来的人忽然间就出现在自己的面前，居然一声招呼都没有打过就开溜，更甚的是他以前在七水之都里被别人追债时呼呼地跑，甚至还可以一边回头一边和追债的人嬉笑都没有掉过的香烟，这次看到他居然破天荒的掉在了脚下，那个样子在路奇看起来有多傻，巴里就有多傻。

几乎是毫无自觉的反应，路奇追上去就伸手揪了巴里的耳朵，小小的耳朵在路奇魔爪的蹂躏之下很快的红了起来。于是，两人就像小孩子一样在深夜的街头上扭打起来。而且，巴里的情绪越来越激动，像是要和路奇拼命的一般，虽然路奇本身并没有这个意思。  
无奈之下，路奇只好一个手刀，对准巴里的后脖子手起刀落，让他晕过去，同时也暂时的安静了下来，比较容易的把他带回NEPTUNE。  
扛着个晕倒的巴里回到自己的房间里，就随便的把他放在那毛茸茸的地毯上。  
手指还蜷缩成握拳状，整个人像个成人版的婴儿一样安静的躺在母亲的子宫里，轻柔的呼吸，鼻风吹着地毯上的毛毛一摆一摆的……路奇就站在阳台上迎着海风看着这样没有自觉的巴里，等待着他的醒来。

醒过来后的巴里先是一阵吵闹，不过现在又算安静的坐在路奇的对面，一手紧紧的捂住耳朵，两眼喷火似的瞪着路奇。  
坐在巴里对面的路奇也安静的看着巴里，从眉毛到眼睛，到嘴角，也没有忘记他那被自己捏得红红的耳朵，看得那么的仔细，看得那么的认真，看得让巴里都觉得自己下一秒会消失不见，不过也看得那么的令巴里心里发毛。  
好不容易，路奇起身开门出去。  
现在，偌大的空间里只剩下巴里一个。  
实在不知道路奇把自己带回房间里的理由，巴里那个平时不大运转的脑袋开始运转起来，不断地设想各种各样恐怖的状况，只是越想越让他心里不踏实而已。为了掩饰自己心里的发毛状况，巴里装作镇定的从衣服上摸出一根香烟，然后又到处的摸打火机。忙乎一阵之后，香烟终于在两片嘴唇间飘起缕缕轻烟。  
就在巴里狠狠的吸着烟起来想自己溜出去的时候，路奇手里拎着两个透明的玻璃酒杯和一瓶还没有开封的葡萄酒回来。当他重新坐在巴里的面前时，本来萌生想溜的念头的巴里开始重新瞪起路奇。  
能力不如他，可是气势也不能不如啊。

清晰的倒酒的声音与及那醇厚的酒香把巴里凌乱的思绪拉了回来。巴里叼着根烟痞痞的看着路奇，却看着路奇伸手把它那下来在那华丽的毛地毯上掐熄。  
“别抽太多烟了，对你身体不好。”  
说完后的路奇把一个酒杯塞到巴里的手里，自己就举起另一个。  
举向那片倾洒进屋里的星光，又举向巴里，两个杯子轻轻的碰撞。  
砰~~  
“为这美丽的夜色干杯！也为我们的再见干杯！”  
“欢迎来到波塞冬，巴里！”

四

黑夜之中巴里一个人，在路奇跟他说他可以回去的时候，立刻站起来，仿佛在这里呆多一秒都会出现什么意外，然后给他带来不幸似的。伸手拉开房间那深红色的大门，头也不回的只是留下个背影给路奇，走了。  
当他走出NEPTUNE公司的大门时，本来还很灿烂的星河被不知道从哪里飘过来的一片乌云遮住，黑压压的给人一种灭顶的感觉，虽然现在是深夜，但是那块乌云的沉重，莫名其妙的还是让巴里感觉到，并且让他很不愉快。  
伸手又浑身上下的乱摸，好不容易才胡乱的摸出一根香烟叼在嘴上时，才发现自己没有了火机，仔细的想一想，才发现是路奇刚才掐熄了自己的香烟后顺手拿走了自己身上的唯一一个打火机。  
“混蛋……”  
巴里咬牙切齿的，那根可怜兮兮的香烟在他的牙齿切合下几乎被腰斩。  
伸出两指夹着那未被点燃的香烟，发呆似的瞪着它几秒钟，终于，使劲的一甩，香烟垂直且加速被扔在地上，巴里习惯性的伸出脚来踩熄这根并没有点燃的香烟，伸手自己拉一下刚才打架什么的弄乱的衣服，双手插进裤兜里离开了NEPTUNE。公司广场的微弱路灯下，巴里身后留下了沉重的黑影。

“切，我还以为我走什么混蛋的运气了，居然让我赢了钱，原来要遇到他，果然我每次赢钱都没有好事发生……”  
巴里一个人自言自语的，走在回去酒店的路上，小小的脑瓜子里难得的想些正经事，心里暗暗的下决定，明天清晨就带冰山先生离开这个鬼地方。  
站在漆黑的小巷子里环视周围的巴里，这个在早上刚刚到达的时候还给他一种与七水之都很相像感觉的小岛，现在在这个没有星光和月光的夜晚，给了他一种如野兽那血盆大口大开的感觉。  
一切一切的在遇见了路奇之后，所有感觉都变了味，这里是和七水之都很像，但是却不是七水之都。下定决心离开的巴里加快脚步，想摆脱这次意外的再见给他带来什么胡思乱想的后遗症。

路奇一直在看着巴里。  
从他头也不回的离开房间开始，目光从来没有间断过。也包括现在路奇站在巨大的落地玻璃窗前，看着巴里毛毛躁躁的摸香烟和打火机，还有那慢慢升起来的火气，以及那个始终没有回头的背影。  
看着巴里走远后，路奇意味深长地望向房间的另一个玻璃窗的角落，巨大的帘子厚厚实实的覆盖在上面，即使有光，也不见得可以照耀到那里。  
那就是黑暗了，不过看久了就会眼睛变花，看着一片黑色之中以为有什么光芒出现。不过这样，路奇倒是想起以前在七水之都当船工时，整天和巴里晒的明晃晃的太阳，抬起眼睛去接受那刺目的光芒的时候，眼前出现的却是一片黑暗。  
这样看来黑暗和光明倒是相生的，就如自己以前在CP9一样，为的是世界政府，干的是杀人的活。  
路奇晃下胡思乱想的脑袋，有意的忽略了那片黑暗，走到桌子边上，把刚才一直没有点上的蜡烛点亮。

其实路奇和巴里这次短暂的相见并没有出现过什么正式的交谈，当然那些诡异的自言自语或者只有一方的出声就算是非正式的了。所以路奇想了想，自己没有叫过巴里第二天来NEPTUNE找自己，巴里当然的也没有所谓的答应，那么结论就是没有意外的话，以巴里这种性格是不会主动的来到NEPTUNE的。  
不过现实却是巴里现在就在这里，就在自己的办公室里面，只不过情况令他又有些头疼而已。

昨天晚上巴里回到酒店之后第一件事就是去自己的房间里面摸出一个打火机，然后拿个烟灰缸子坐在了冰山先生的房间门前，一根一根的香烟抽得凶狠。  
双腿很坚硬的伸展着，完全没有平时那种懒散的随意，脑袋就紧紧贴在深褐色的桃木门板上，嘴里不时的吐出一个个的烟圈，一圈一圈的往上飘，飘到那个黑压压的屋顶，就如同刚才巴里回来时看到的那片乌云，那种灭顶的感觉令他很不愉快。  
巴里并不打算告诉冰山先生自己两个钟头前看到路奇的事情，只是在思索着应该以什么借口把冰山先生骗回去好，原来那个养鸽子的竟然是NEPTUNE的幕后老板，那么来波塞冬参观什么的一切都是个圈套，一个不折不扣的大圈套，自己真是个笨蛋，居然还拉着冰山先生一起往底下跳。  
巴里在冰山先生门前干坐了两个小时后，在凌晨的两点钟终于起身，拎着烟灰缸回去自己房间里面了，回到后就是要打电话回七水之都给鲁鲁，让他明天早上作个什么借口都好，骗冰山先生回去。  
“你凌晨两点打电话回来就是让我骗冰山先生？”鲁鲁对着电话吼。  
“你有什么疑问我回去在告诉你，记得！就这样！”巴里不想多说，挂完电话后感觉浑身无力。  
“他妈的……”巴里对着自己房间的天花板骂了一句后，慢悠悠的睡着了。

早上，巴里是让自己的电话虫的声音吵醒的。  
是鲁鲁打过来的，原因是打到冰山先生的房间里面很久都没有人接听，所以才打到他这里来。  
报应啊……巴里一边在大街上寻找冰山先生一边想自己昨晚可能太激动了，三更半夜的吵醒别人，现在鲁鲁就吵醒自己。  
巴里在瞎找，完全没有什么概念的样子。不过当他在城市的中心广场看到那一排一排悠闲的梳理自己羽毛的鸽子时，就想到了哈多利，自然想到了养鸽子的路奇。

巴里一路冲进路奇的办公室，一开口就是让他交出冰山先生，否则他又如何如何的。  
路奇就安安静静的听着巴里乱嚷，费力的从他的话里理出些头绪。等到巴里嚷完后满头火的瞪着自己时，路奇明白了巴里的意思，其实很简单，就是冰山先生不见了，然后巴里怀疑到了自己而已。  
路奇挑着根眉毛的听着巴里喊完，曾经试图让他安静下来。可是对着一个什么都不入耳的人，所有的劝说在他面前都是白费。  
对于巴里的激动，路奇莫名其妙的越来越烦躁。到底是因为眼前人的吵，因为眼前人的闹，还是因为那个足以引起眼前人吵闹的人或者那件事。  
虽然在这里只有巴里单方面的吵闹，还是可以吸引到很多人过来观看的，不过他们都是NEPTUNE里面的员工，在路奇的一眼瞪过去之下，就乖乖的离开了。  
不过，还是有人是不怕路奇那渐渐变得凶狠的眼神的，例如卡里法。

“巴里……你冷静点！”卡里法在看到巴里之后的第一句话。  
对于忽然出现在这里的人，巴里和路奇都没有显示出来多大的热情。唯一不变的就是卡里法那一如既往的短裙子让巴里还是小小的脸红一下，但是却少了以前还在七水之都那里的玩笑与热闹。  
在路奇看来，巴里看到卡里法的短裙子会评价一番是件很正常的事情，或者在他那五年的记忆里可以被称为了习惯，可是现在这个男人却连他记忆中的一点习惯都改了过来，仿佛只是掸掉一点无关紧要的小灰尘。  
这点让路奇很不爽，特别是在巴里吵闹的原因是冰山先生的忽然失踪，而且那个失踪路奇还实在觉得冤枉，毕竟那些都与自己无关。

当路奇想到了这一点后，就慢慢的踱步到转为和卡里法争吵的巴里面前，伸出他那就要化为豹子爪子的手。  
“路奇，你也冷静点！”一旁本来想劝架的卡里法惊呼。  
路奇发火了。  
关于这一点，稍微有点脑子的人都是可以看出来的，可是现在来找茬的男人就是看不出来，或者说他现在的双眼被所谓的怒火蒙蔽了也行。  
巴里在瞪回路奇，瞪着他走向自己，一如三年前他们背叛了GALLEY—LA那样。  
如记忆中的一般，路奇抓过巴里的衣领，把他整个人提起来，脸向着自己，鼻尖就要对上鼻尖了。这样，巴里的眼里只有路奇。  
为了让自己被那个浑身上下都冒火一样的男人抓得好受点，巴里双手紧紧攥着路奇的手背，甚至还在他那里留下了几道浅浅的血痕。  
“话我只说一遍，你给我听清楚！”路奇看着手里的巴里被自己提着难受想挣扎，可是又不甘示弱的样子。  
“我已经退出了CP9，已经没有义务去抓你的冰山先生了！”  
男人的气息全然的喷洒在巴里的脸上，沉重的呼吸还连他的护目镜都染上了白雾，一切仿佛都在混沌之中，什么都看不真切。

“我为什么要相信你？让你再骗我们一次吗？”  
此时的巴里难得还算冷静的吼出这句，划在路奇手背上的血痕又多了几条。  
两人的气息交缠不清，只不过巴里的脸越来越红，而且有点发紫的趋势。  
“路奇！你再不放手巴里就被你勒死了！！”就在巴里肺部的空气将要殆尽的时刻，卡里法的声音犹如神音。  
路奇被惊醒，一松手，巴里就别坐在他面前，大口大口的吸着来之不易的空气。  
居高临下的看着眼前人涨红的脸，想想自己刚才的冲动差点引出的意外，路奇有点抱歉的弯下腰对巴里伸出手，想把他扶起来。  
巴里的气息还没有理顺，而且还对路奇的伸手视而不见，转过身子连滚带爬的冲出办公室的大门。

耳边的风在呼呼呼的飘过，巴里使劲的跑在回去酒店的街上。  
在这里、在这里没有什么人可以相信的了！巴里的心是这样说的：那么，我是不是应该再一次相信那个养鸽子的混蛋！  
尝试着遵循心里的指导，巴里闭上眼睛飞快的奔着。

看着巴里在自己面前溜走，路奇的手尴尬的收了回来。  
把双手收回插在裤兜里，眼观鼻鼻观心的站个笔直，仿佛想到什么一样，决定跟着巴里过去看下。毕竟被冤枉的话可不是好事。  
那个笨蛋！路奇心里骂了一句，尽管脸上神色未变。

仿佛看了场闹剧，卡里法有点反应不过来。  
巴里不相信我们，不过他肯回去重新确定一下是件好事；路奇伸出的手再次收回来，但是他能迈开步子或许可以挽回些什么。  
两个都是笨蛋加混蛋！卡里法声音不低的骂了一句，整个NEPTUNE都抖了抖。

五

没有！  
没有！！  
没有！！！  
巴里把整个房间甚至是酒店都翻过来了，还是没有找到他要找的人。不过现在他却一个人坐在酒店门口的台阶上抽着闷烟，一抽又是两个小时。  
这个时候的太阳已经升到他的头顶，在没有阴影的地方下晒到他头脑发晕。  
这个时候巴里曾经想过，如果自己就是这样晕过去就好了，醒过来的时候发现自己只是在七水之都的船坞上偷懒睡个午觉，然后一切都是那么的平静没有改变：自己没有来到这个混帐的小岛，冰山先生没有不见了，而自己也没有遇到那个养鸽子的混蛋……  
现在那个混蛋就杵在自己旁边。一想到这点，巴里又深深的吸一口烟，香烟的味道就顺着气管来到肺里打个圈，然后慢慢的麻痹自己的感觉。  
路奇也一直陪着巴里晒了两个小时，不过他是站在巴里身边。开始的时候他还很细心的想用自己那高大的身形来为巴里挡下波塞冬那热情过头的太阳，不过随着巴里的一声“滚！”，与及那不稳定的情绪造成的微微发抖之后，路奇还是决定不要刺激他太多。

对于巴里来说，已经等了那么久冰山先生还没有出现，就已经不再存在什么相不相信路奇说的话的问题了。可是他还是莫名其妙的坐在那里等着，让那样的自己看起来很白痴。  
他居然还相信一个……一个仇人！  
用还是微微发抖的手又夹出一根香烟，再次叼在嘴里的时候，路奇终于忍不住他这样的虐待自己，伸手把他的香烟拿过来，学着巴里那个样子深深的吸一口。这样子的抽烟，不出三个月巴里一定得肺癌死掉的。

被路奇夺走了烟的巴里一瞬间的火气窜了起来：妈的，他又来了！  
对于巴里的火气路奇只有冷静面对，右手拿下叼在嘴里的香烟，左手已经懂得手下留情的攥着已经站起来面对他的巴里的衣领，再次把他拉进自己，面对面，鼻尖对着鼻尖。  
“如果你想死的话，早说一句，我可以帮你！”说完后的路奇把口中剩余的烟气全喷到巴里的脸上，混杂着他的气息，也有自己的气息。  
路奇是认真的，这是巴里看着他那没有多带一丝感情的瞳孔，与及那手上慢慢缩紧的力道所得出来的结论。  
“不过，谢谢你相信我！”路奇看着眼前像个迷路的小孩一般无助的巴里，说出了他自两个小时前看到巴里在酒店门前的台阶上坐下的时候就一直想告诉他的话。  
“我会帮你把冰山先生找回来的。”无论巴里在台阶上坐下来的原因是什么都好，反正路奇看着他那个颓然的样子就觉得天上的太阳也会因为他的倒下而黯然失光，即使当时是那么的晒，周围的世界还是那么的热辣辣。  
路奇自己本身好像也不是很弄得清楚自己是什么时候对巴里有了那种喜欢上的感觉的。  
不过，现在仿佛一切都与他是无关的一样。这个时候，巴里才是路奇的世界，才是他的光芒。现在他生命里的一点光暗淡了下来，虽然是因为另外一个男人这点让他很不爽。

抓着巴里衣领的手稍微的放松了下来，想按着眼前那个有点颓废的脑袋一起坐下，心里还有点小小的期盼他会对自己说出一些感激的话。所以路奇本来并没有期待眼前像傻瓜一样的巴里会给出一个怎样生动的表情，但是在看到巴里那深色的小小的眼珠子里露出一瞬间的灿烂，那个豹子一般的男人还是忍不住的小小高兴了一下。  
不过他那天生的如豹子一般敏锐的感觉与及那多年来杀手训练的反应告诉他：巴里高兴的原因是冰山回来了！  
本来还被自己紧紧攥在手心里的人高兴得一溜烟就没有了人影，丢下的路奇孤零零的站在本来是巴里坐着的台阶，优雅的转过身看着他像个小孩子一样高兴，心里的感觉有点矛盾，夹在食指和中指里的香烟现在又被他重新放到嘴里，学着巴里刚才那样深深的吸一口。

七水之都的市长先生，GALLEY—LA公司的老板，路奇曾经的上司，巴里刚才一直担心的男人现在回来了，浑身上下很正常，什么问题都没有。而且他注意到路奇的存在，越过一直挡在他们之间巴里的肩膀，看向那个绝对不是因为太阳晒而眯起眼睛来看自己的男人。  
看着曾经的猎物看向自己，路奇咧开嘴唇，露出几颗白森森的牙齿打声招呼。  
“嗨~~”

杀手的动作一般是快狠准，不过现在随着路奇慢慢的踱步过来，冰山先生觉得时间有点被延长的感觉。  
把叼在嘴里的香烟还是那样动作优雅的用食指和中指拿下，把燃烧后露出的一段灰烬掸了掸，那些灰烬在到达地面之前就已经华丽的粉身碎骨。  
习惯性的把衬衫的袖口挽上去，露出的一段手臂强壮而有力，对着冰山伸出来的右手处处透露出那隐藏的强大的战斗能力。  
虽然冰山先生对着这个曾经奉命抓过自己的男人在三年前的好感已经消失殆尽了，不过出于礼貌，还是伸手和他紧紧的握下，尽管巴里一直显得很大惊小怪，而且似乎想阻止。

“欢迎来到波塞冬岛，我代表NEPTUNE全体人员祝冰山先生和巴里先生在这几天玩得愉快！”  
握过之后的手又立刻松开，并且重新插回黑色西装裤兜里，意味深长得看了一眼冰山先生后说了声“告辞”就转身离开了。不过在离开前对着巴里挥挥手，等到他的目光被吸引着看向自己左手上的香烟时，路奇难得的觉得自己露出及其浅淡的一笑。  
“谢谢你的香烟，再见！”  
在经历了昨天晚上和今天早上不到二十四个小时的时间里头，路奇终于觉得心情愉快了点，连带着他看到手里香烟燃起的烟都觉得不在是沉重而且黯淡无光的。  
从路奇跟着巴里来到酒店之后就一直离开他们的鸽子哈多利现在又扑棱扑棱的飞回到路奇的肩头上，像他主人一样的心情愉快。

一直追问着冰山先生那几个小时失踪情况的巴里，得到的始终是一个普通得不能再普通的答案。  
“我都说了我只是出去溜达一下而已~~”冰山先生看着眼前的巴里热切地露出那种期待眼神，冰山先生也有点头疼。  
巴里生性本来就比较单纯，对于这个才一天多一点的时间里发生的事情实在不是他那个小小的脑袋可以承受的范围，对着冰山先生的话语就保持着将信将疑的态度，于是不自觉的学着路奇那种眯眯眼地看着冰山的样子，就让被他看的男人觉得好笑。  
看着冰山先生不自觉的笑出来并且出声取笑他刚才的样子有点像路奇的时候，巴里压了一夜的火气与及冰山先生消失时候的担惊受怕终于被成功地重新激发，大咧咧地坐在冰山先生房间的椅子上开口大骂。  
正在拉扯着领带的冰山先生听着巴里的骂声中出现最多的词就是“混蛋”，心里苦笑一下：巴里，你不明白。

带着愉快的心情回到家里的路奇，在看到卡库和卡里法后就难得的脸色柔和地告诉卡库巴里来到波塞冬的事情。  
卡库立刻很配合地露出个吃惊的表情，然后他立刻表示等下就去找巴里聚一下旧，虽然不排除巴里可能把他赶出来的情况。  
卡库表示完之后立刻邀着卡里法去小酒吧找布鲁诺，然后打算三人浩浩荡荡地去见下以前的老板和工友……

看着逐渐走远的三人，路奇关上房间的那扇华丽雕花大门，拉得严严密密的窗帘那极其优良的阻挡光线的效果此时十足的发挥了作用。  
房间里头昏暗一片。  
始终陪伴着路奇的哈多利已经在路奇刚刚踏进NEPTUNE的时候就飞走了。  
现在在这个显得空旷的房间里头，只剩下路奇一个人站在那里。这种背影显出的寂寞，曾经让昨夜拿着两瓶酒站在门背后的路奇看不下去，让他只在看到一眼之后就立刻推开门来陪伴那个随时随刻带着想溜的念头的巴里。  
不过，现在在同一扇门里面被关紧的寂寞，却没有别的人来为他推开。

不知道卡库和布鲁诺到底用了什么神奇的办法，巴里现在已经和他们一起在冰山先生的房间里面发疯了。  
特别是巴里，兴高采烈地和卡库赌起钱来，然后又和布鲁诺拼起酒来，或者又脸红耳赤地评论起卡里法的着装问题。  
冰山先生无可奈何地看着已经醉得一塌糊涂趴在桌子上面一边流口水一边睡觉的巴里，然后卡库和布鲁诺两个一人一边架着他回到房间后就直挺挺地把他扔在床上。  
剩下的四个人却是很清醒，冰山先生把手搭刚才正在拉扯的领带上，看着和布鲁诺一起回来的卡库，看着那一直戴着帽子，并且一直把脸藏在帽檐的阴影下的青年，薄致的嘴唇动一下。  
“你们有什么事，现在说吧！”  
说完后把目光扫过卡库布鲁诺，再慢慢地移到端端正正坐在沙发上等他们的卡里法。  
“你们特意把巴里灌醉就是为了现在吧，说吧！”  
手指还搭在领带上，却看着卡里法款款地站起来，和走过来的卡库布鲁诺并排站在一起。  
三个鞠躬。  
“以前的事，很对不起。”  
一下下的沉默，时间滴答滴答地在冰山先生拉扯领带的手指上流过。  
拉扯着的领结终于被解开，领带拉下来后被他随手抓在掌上揉成一团。  
“这没什么好道歉的，你们也是为了任务……”冰山先生有点疲惫地坐在沙发上，看着站直后一样看向自己的三人。  
“你们年轻人到底发生了什么事，我懒得管了……”

这边的问题好像得到了释然，起码是相对于那个被华丽的雕花大门紧锁的路奇。  
空气仿佛没有流动过，路奇一直站在大门后的房间中央，双手还是保持着插在裤兜里的姿势。  
一直对于战斗时得来的疼痛都缺少感觉的男人，现在那只与冰山先生握过的右手，正被早上握手时悄悄地递过来的纸条硌着生疼生疼的。

六

点点的星火，慢慢地将中指和食指夹着的纸片燃烧殆尽。当纸片全都化成灰烬的时候，路奇难得地欺骗了一下自己，把刚才看到的内容全部当成幻象，对于这样的情节我们有一个词来形容。  
自欺欺人。

第二天。  
天空还是一样的晴朗，阳光还是一样的灿烂。  
路奇真的好像把昨天发生的事情忘记得干干净净，一早就等在巴里溜出去赌钱的路上。不过今天很干脆的，哈多利没有跟过来。  
早晨干净的空气浮动在这个也可以称为水之都的小岛上，点点金色的阳光就洒落在作为这个城市最主要交通航道的水路上，仿佛这个夏岛晴朗的夜空上那条星光横洒的天河。

巴里带着警惕的眼神看着眼前那恒久不变的黑色西装，还有那穿着着西装的男人正杵在自己的面前，弄得巴里前进不能，后退又好像窝囊了点。  
“干嘛？”  
巴里拽拽地叼着香烟问眼前的男人。  
“找你啊！”  
路奇慢慢踱步过来，等到了巴里前面的时候，伸手帮他整理一下那些插在身上歪歪扭扭的香烟。  
巴里被两人之间加上感叹词一共才五个字的对话弄得头皮发麻，心里暗暗地把路奇骂个狗血淋头的，可是表面上不动声色。

路奇仿佛打定了主意，如果巴里不开口的话就一直这样沉默下去。  
于是在一阵阵的沉默之后，巴里觉得自己使劲装出来的气势都被眼前的男人比下去的时候，终于忍不住决定还是开口了。  
“那你现在找到了吧，再见啊！”  
在巴里把这句话说到一半就开始转身，并且还以示友好地向路奇挥挥手，就听到了身后的男人说出了一句让他差点连吸烟都会被咯死的话。  
那么好吧，这句话大概就是。  
“我喜欢你，你知不知道？”  
令人郁闷的是，路奇说得面无表情。

巴里可以发誓，当时如果不是他觉得呼吸都可以倒过来的话，他是不会把自己都不知道抽了多少年的香烟吸到肺里，并且让那忽然间过大的刺激弄得他一直咳个不停，不止眼泪鼻涕，好像连肺都被他咳出来了似的。  
巴里紧紧地扯住自己胸前的衣服，蹲在地上猛地一阵乱咳。  
看着巴里难受的样子，路奇还很好心地上前蹲在他旁边轻轻地抚摸巴里的后背帮他顺气。

刚刚升起不久的太阳，将地面上的万物都一并拉出长长的影子。而且路奇又逆着光线，巴里看着他为自己轻拍后背的动作都笼罩在一晕光圈里头，模模糊糊地只是觉得路奇好像在微笑。  
“笑什么？”巴里骂骂咧咧的，“混蛋，很好玩吗？”  
巴里那小小的脑袋对于这种事情一转不过弯来的时候，就是自动把他们当成是开玩笑，一如三年前那样。不过这次路奇没有很明确的跟他说“这是骗你的”，而是抓住他的手腕丝毫不费力气地把他拉起来，脸上的表情像是一只懒洋洋却又不失温柔的猫咪，而不是平时驰骋在热带草原下的豹子。  
“这两个星期我陪你好不好？”当路奇看到巴里脑袋上一排黑线的时候，就加了一句万试万灵的话。  
“我可是知道关于波塞冬上所有的赌场哦~~”  
一瞬间的，巴里有种自己掉进冰窟窿里的感觉，因为他被路奇那该死的语气弄得后背上起了满满一层的鸡皮疙瘩。尽管这样，巴里还是让路奇带着他去寻找那些坐落在波塞冬上大大小小的赌场。  
事实证明，人对于一种事物所给予自己的诱惑是很难摆脱掉的。一如赌博之于巴里，巴里之于路奇。

华丽，奢靡，五光十色，甚至家破人亡……这些种种种种的赌场代名词，就在巴里现在身处的一家赌场里面体现。  
那种热闹而且到处显示出纸醉金迷的气氛巴里很喜欢，每个人的心都随着不停转动的轮盘而一起以一样的节奏来跳动，当轮盘一停下，闪闪发光的指针指向的地方却可以让寥寥无几的几人心跳加速，让大多数人心跳停止。  
巴里伸手接过路奇递过来的筹码牌，那象征着财富的闪闪发光的小牌子随着他手上一抛一抛的动作上下翻滚。  
“你真的让我赌？”巴里一脸的狐疑，对于刚刚路奇递给他的这种小玩意感到不可置信。  
“嗯！”路奇点了点他那骄傲的脑袋，“去吧！”  
于是巴里噘着个嘴，一步三回头的带着极度的不可置信的表情加入了那心跳跟着转盘转动的一族。很快，欢呼声咒骂声淹没了巴里的不可置信，也淹没了路奇那跟随他移动的目光。

路奇不喜欢赌博。连带着连身边的人他也不让赌。  
赌博给他的感觉靠的就是运气，你命好的就可以赢，命不好的就要你输。不过他不相信命运说，所以赌博这种在赌徒们看来能够充分体现命运说的一种运动上，路奇是从来没有主动参加过的。  
有的话就是被巴里缠着没有办法才陪他玩下，不过陪巴里赌的时候，是可以用脑子来赢他的。  
但是看到巴里走得离他那么一点点远的时候，他还是跟着巴里一起挤进去人堆里，看着巴里激动得连耳朵都微微发红，仿佛浑身上下的血液都往脑袋上冲的样子，忽然意识到这个样子的巴里，自己是从来没有见过的。  
在七水之都的时候，路奇不是去揪着被别人追债而逃跑的巴里的耳朵，就是直接冲进赌场里把那个思绪都不知抛到哪处的巴里拖出来，然后开打。

一直仔细观察巴里的路奇，对巴里的忽然转身退出感到很奇怪。  
“不继续了？”  
巴里离开的动作很快，一下子就远离了刚才他呆在那里的大轮盘。  
因为路奇的问话，巴里在一台老虎机旁边停住了。他伸手挠挠那个金色的脑袋，显得有点不好意思的望向路奇。  
“嘿嘿，我……我输光了……”  
“你以前可不是一输光就离开的啊？转性了？”路奇指了指别人桌上的那满满一堆筹码，“我还可以借给你的啊！”  
“不要了不要了……”巴里连忙胡乱摆动双手，被路奇的忽然转性吓个不轻，“再借你的我可没有钱还你了……”  
听到巴里的话的路奇微微吃惊，可能他压根儿没有想到还有还钱的问题，于是挑起一根眉毛对着巴里说出一句让巴里吐血的话。  
“我可是没有想过让你还的……”  
明显被路奇的话刺激到的巴里在脑门满布青筋的情况下握着个拳头悻悻地说：“你……你不要小看人啊……”

巴里误会了路奇的话。  
但是路奇没有再多说，直接走到巴里的身后，伸出本来一直插进裤兜里的右手直接地伸入到巴里右腿的裤兜里面。路奇那像蛇一样灵活的手指在巴里的大腿上来回而且暧昧地摸索着，麻麻痒痒的感觉沿着巴里大腿外侧从后背爬上了他的大脑。  
“让我看看……”路奇的呢喃忽然从巴里的耳朵边响起，而且他还特意地压低声线，那厚重的男低音让巴里觉得他是贴在自己的耳朵边说话一样。双眼的余光明确地告诉他，路奇那轮廓分明的脸就与自己挨得非常近，近到可以让人产生误会的那种。  
巴里僵住了。  
路奇身上散发出来淡淡的味道，不自觉地往他鼻孔里飘，不断刺激他大脑上的神经；若有若无的呼吸，随意的喷在他耳廓上，让他觉得自己两只耳朵应该可以冒烟了。  
路奇的悄声细语让这个赌场里的灯光都变得迷糊不清，特别是在这个时候，巴里的脑海里适时地响起路奇在天刚亮的时候和他说过的话。  
“我喜欢你，你知不知道？”……  
“我喜欢你，你知不知道？”……

就在巴里变成石像之前，路奇松开了那只明显带着调戏意味的手。不过左手却搭上巴里的肩膀，从后方往前环住巴里的身子，整个人放松地靠在了巴里的后背，变戏法一般地把右手里的筹码举给巴里看。  
“你看，这不是有了吗？”  
这个像别的筹码一样闪着点点的光，不过这时在巴里看起来确是蒙胧的，有点凭空出现的感觉。没错，巴里是翻了一阵子的衣服确定了没有任何筹码后才死心地离开轮盘的。  
但这个确实是路奇伸手进去“掏”出来的筹码！  
“来吧，我们试最后一次！”  
说完话之后的路奇把巴里轻轻推到老虎机的前面，就着环抱他的姿势把那个筹码投进老虎机里。

哐啷~~哐啷~~  
随着筹码往下落的声音，巴里感觉自己的心仿佛灌满了铅也开始往下落。  
巴里去赌场是没有玩过老虎机的，因为老虎机靠的纯粹是运气，没有任何技术可言，虽然巴里本身也没有什么技术可言。  
这种东西让他心里不踏实。  
不过在路奇把筹码投下去的时候，巴里条件反射地拉动操纵杆。  
才没多久，机器光芒四射，音乐响起，提示他们中了大奖。  
对于这种天上掉下来的馅饼的事情，巴里目瞪口呆。路奇的难得轻松地稍微离开他的背后，轻轻拍下他的肩膀，让那个再次变成石像的巴里回过神来。  
“你这不是有钱还我了吗？”  
路奇显然对自己的好运气也感到非常的高兴，在服务生把筹码都换成钱给他送过来的时候都一直在微笑，而且还慷慨地给了服务生不少小费。接着就拉着一直都呆呆的巴里离开了赌场。  
跟在路奇身后侧的巴里这个时候才发现，路奇笑起来原来也可以很好看的。

七

在路奇的带领下，巴里今天算是疯了整整的一天。终于，在星星重新出现在黑色的天幕上的时候，路奇把巴里安全地送回了酒店。  
波塞冬是夏岛，如果没有暴风雨或者什么乌云的话，在晴朗的天气里，几乎是一年四季都可以看到星星的。现在是晚上的九点多钟，在酒店大门前的广场上还是有很多人在那里乘凉，看星星……有大人，有小孩，有朋友伙伴，有老夫老妻，也有情侣……

“那……再见了啊……”巴里开心地向路奇挥挥手，然后一脚踏上了酒店门前的几级台阶。路奇就把他送到酒店门前，连台阶都没有上去。  
就在巴里走了两步，但是好像想到什么似的回头，却看到路奇维持着刚才的姿势，看着自己。  
“你怎么还不走啊？”巴里伸手挠挠自己的脑袋，仿佛对于路奇一直盯着自己的背影感觉到不自在。今天的路奇给自己的感觉，是巴里以前没有感觉过的，同在GALLEY—LA当船工的时候没有，忽然变回CP9身份的时候没有，在司法岛之战的时候更加没有，难道这就是所谓的时间可以令人改变。巴里决定还是不要想太多了。  
“你早点回去啊……”说完这句的巴里迅速地低下头，自己无缘无故地说出这句话好像显得挺关心路奇似的，为了掩饰一下口里很快地蹦出第二句，“你今天已经出来很久了……”  
就这样，他的声音慢慢的小了下去，这次好像又显得自己管得太多了。  
“嗯，看你进去之后我就走了！”路奇好像很开心的样子，“谢谢关心！”

听到路奇的那句“谢谢关心”巴里郁闷得要死，显得很不好意思地看了路奇一下后就转身离开了。随着巴里的一步一步往上踏，一步一步的离开，路奇本来还有点高兴的心情却慢慢地变得有点悲凉，仿佛今天所做的一切都是白费，两人间沟壑在他努力了一天之后竟然没有一点点的变浅，却随着一方的离开迅速的加深。刚才巴里关心自己时候的样子还可以清晰的在眼前出现，可是他离去的背影就开始变得模糊。  
夜里的风开始慢慢的变大，广场上乘凉的人也渐渐的离去，剩下的就稀稀拉拉的只有几个。但是随后而来的乌云也让那几个有足够的理由离开了。看了看天上沉甸甸的乌云，路奇根据它们的颜色形状来判断等下雨势的大小，脑子里想来想去的却一直是一个问题：这些理由足够让自己离开吗？  
风是越来越大了，从一丝丝变成了一阵阵地掠过海面，在岛上的楼房之间的巷道里穿梭，拂过他发梢的同时缠绕住他的脖子，气闷的感觉涌上大脑，甩一甩骄傲的脑袋，转身离去。

回到NEPTUNE的时候，他前脚一踏门口，后脚跟着雨就落了下来。很大的一场雨，如豆子一般的雨滴砸在地上“吧嗒吧嗒”的直响，放眼望去，白茫茫的一大片，把天和地都一气呵成的连接起来。后来这场雨给路奇的感觉就是天和地之间的距离看起来好像近了一点点。  
路奇虽然没有淋到雨，但是他特意地站在屋檐底下看雨的时候，还是在浑身沾染了不少的水汽后才回到房间里。  
打开那深色的雕花书房大门，转动着门把手轻轻的把门关上，没有发出一点声响。路奇从容地踩在铺在房间中央的地毯上，但是他脸上的神情却像是踩在热带大草原上的豹子，手脚之间迸发出来的气势把房间里的气压降到最低。  
这时候的雨势已经渐渐变小了，比路奇在外面看的时候还要小得多，雨势过后，接着而来的是一阵阵的闪电，与及那沉闷的响雷，那一声声的低音就像是雷神敲着低音鼓在你的心房走过。

房间里面低闷的平衡在一次异常明亮的闪电中被划破，路奇还踩在地毯上的身影如鬼魅般的消失不见，容易让人误会他是否就随着那一道异常的闪电被带回到天上的某个地方。紧接着的是一个落雷，这次的雷声不是之前的那种沉闷的声音，而是那如同一个大镲因为拿不稳而失手被掉在地上时而发出的裂耳的高音声响。随着这声雷声，路奇出现在自己的书桌前，抓起的一只漂亮的羽毛笔，如同窗外那闪电击中目标一样，手中的羽毛笔直挺挺地划破空气，向窗边那垂着的点缀着华丽复古花纹的窗帘飞去。  
“哧~”低声却有异常清晰的丝绸划破的声音，与及那羽毛笔扎进墙壁的沉闷的响声，就像是为了配合路奇这一动作和在这没有人类吵杂声音的寂静夜里而发出的两声清晰的闷响一样，本来被两根精致的流苏带子束着而鼓起来的窗帘里面滚出了一个人来，不过那人动作也异常迅速，前半秒里面还是滚出来的姿势，后半秒里已经调整好而直立起来，仿佛刚才什么令他看起来很狼狈的事都没有发生过。他没有准备好接受路奇那迂回的攻击，因为按他自己了解路奇的程度，他满心的认为路奇是直接冲过来的那种，结果他却只是扔了只羽毛笔过来而已。

路奇一动不动的看着那人从滚出来到他站好，从容不迫的样子仿佛经常有人从他窗帘底下滚出来是一件多么平常的事情。但是这点就让那人恼羞成怒，他使劲地拉扯一下自己的黑色东方武打装束，整理好之后也瞪向那一早就猜到有人躲在自己的窗帘底下路奇。  
但是很快的，加布拉好像想到什么能让路奇那处变不惊的样子发生一点变化，于是他裂开一张狼嘴，点缀在嘴唇旁边长长的黑色胡须动了下，伸手拍一下那根本没有在刚才的打滚中粘上的虚无的灰尘，慢慢地向路奇踱步过来。  
“嘿嘿，路奇，好久不见了啊？”小胡子随着他说话的动作动来动去，煞是好看。  
相对于在这里看加布拉的胡子动来动去，路奇肯定是更愿意去看巴里这个时候像小猪一样的睡颜，或者让他再去看一遍雨他也愿意。路奇眨眨眼，黑色的眼珠子没有一丝毫的颤动，望向加布拉的眼睛里好像又不存在来人的影子。

路奇根本就没有把他放在眼内。  
加布拉的火气在一瞬间就飙起来，但是想到刚才回忆起的能用来激怒路奇的东西，他的火气就像是被那东西拿着个大水瓢在他头上浇水，火气降下来之余还觉得心旷神怡。  
“嘿嘿，路奇，我在这里等你是因为有东西给你看啊！”加布拉一边走一边伸手在衣袋子里摸索。等他踱步到路奇面前时，终于在里面摸出了一张被他折成普通名片大小的纸张，小小的纸张被夹在他的中指和食指之间递了过去，直直地递到路奇的面前，也递到了他的心里。  
终于，加布拉看到了路奇被激怒的样子，虽然那一点都不好看。  
被激得通红的眼睛，与及那化成人兽的状态，已经变成豹子爪子的手指此时将那张展开的纸片撕成了碎片，碎片飘飘洒洒的落在他黑色的西服上。  
加布拉仿佛一心想让他维持这个状态，还不断地在旁边火上浇油地指着那些碎片说：“哈哈，我就知道你会这样，我还准备了几张，你再要的我给你！”  
路奇不会给机会别人出手伤自己，即使这次伤到的是自己的心。

爪子一瞬间就挥出，尖尖的指甲若不是因为加布拉躲闪得快，此时划破的不是他那黑色东方武打装束，而是连在他装束上的一块皮肉，或者说是一条命。  
成功看到路奇发怒的样子的加布拉此刻的心情异常的愉快，对于路奇划破他的衣服也没有像以前一样被针锋相对地要来一场架，双膝微微一曲，而后就向后一跃，一个跟斗就翻身到了窗边，顺手推开禁闭的窗子，平稳地蹲在窗台上，小胡子动了动表示他又要说话。  
“路奇，我之前说的事情你要考虑清楚啊，为了让你不忘记，这张作为后备你就留着……”说完话的加布拉消失了不见，不过那从他手里甩出的另一张同样的纸却顺风飞到了路奇面前。

此时的雨势已经完全停住，雨后凉爽的清风再次从海面上吹拂过来，散落开的窗帘被吹得哗哗作响，一屋子的碎纸片被吹得满屋子乱飞。路奇伸手接过从加布拉手里甩出的那张完整的，借着窗外满天被大雨洗刷过后的繁星星光看清上面的字体与及上面的人的头像。  
纸张上面印刷的人很狼狈，乱七八糟的金色脑袋上还架着一个破损的护目镜，脸上面大大小小的破损显示出他当时经历过的战斗的激烈程度，略显疲惫的面孔上的眼睛一如现在的清澈明亮，特别是嘴唇间叼着香烟的样子明确地表示他们当时的胜利，一脸的意气风发。  
路奇看着上面的人苦笑，抓紧纸张的双手无力地垂下，慢慢地找到一个角落头，靠着墙壁的身子再也支撑不了自身的重量而慢慢的顺着墙壁滑下，坐在地上，重新把那张纸抓在双手上细细地看着。  
因为抓得太紧而在纸张上面出现的皱褶把里面的人物头像都扭曲起来，可是上面的字体还是清楚得可以明白意思而绝对不会让人出现误会，或者在这个航海的时代，在这个大海贼的时代，这个有够政府海军人员忙碌的时代，这种纸张的印刷格式即使是不认识字的人也可以明白上面的意思。

头像上面几个大大的黑体：WANTED，下面是头像，接着就是例行的一句：DEAD OR ALIVE，再来就又是大黑体：PAULY，最后是金额：20，000，000贝里。  
两千万贝里。这是个令很多人疯狂的数字。  
路奇咬着牙在慢慢的回忆：巴里被悬赏是因为三年前他跟着草帽小子大闹司法岛，可是那么大的一件事情，最后被悬赏的只是后来草帽小子一伙，这就证明了当年巴里他们一伙的是被什么人给压了下来，可是现在却再次准备给他们出悬赏，却是因为一个荒唐的理由。  
路奇逐渐变尖变锋利的指甲慢慢的划破那个可以令不少赏金猎人疯狂的数字，想着加布拉他们早就在NEPTUNE成立半年的时候就找上了自己，说什么政府不会随便放弃一个什么这样优秀的杀手，让自己从新回去CP9之类的。但是当时的他们一行四人早已经成立了NEPTUNE造船公司，想让各自以后安定下来，所以就没有人答应他们。  
但是路奇知道政府不会那么容易就放弃，为了不让他们找到什么可以用来要挟自己的东西或者……人，路奇一直没有去找过巴里，可是没有想到三年之后，巴里一行人居然出现在波塞冬岛上面。  
一直派来监视他们四人的探子可能想起了什么，就不知道是哪个的猪脑袋想出来的主意，用这个来要挟路奇回去CP9。  
一早就明白他们意思的路奇一直想不出怎样挽救巴里的法子，或者一直是只有一个就是自己回去CP9，然后用这项来和他们交易让他们取消巴里的悬赏。这个主意是他在冰山先生失踪——不用说，这个就是在巴里发现冰山不见后冲自己发火的时候，路奇就想到冰山失踪的原因——回来之后交给自己的第一张巴里的悬赏单的时候就想出来的，或者，这根本就是政府忽然间要通缉巴里的原因。反正路奇一直明白政府才不在乎巴里是否被悬赏，或者悬赏了多少，他们在乎的只是自己回不回去CP9，继续的帮他们杀人，当政府的杀人机器，帮政府执行他们那黑暗的正义。

路奇无力地伸手抚摸一下照片上还一脸意气风发的巴里，露出的笑容像在哭一样的。  
“你还真的什么都不知道啊……”  
一下子，好像连大海也想附和他的自言自语一样，从窗外吹进来的风变得更加的大了。明明刚才都下过一场大雨，可以把那些比平常稍显大的海风给压下来，可是现在的风明显是压不住了，只好由着它乱吹，乱吹……

在回去到酒店房间的巴里先胡乱地洗了个澡，哗哗啦啦的水声过后他脑袋上方顶着一条白色的毛巾出来。巴里就坐在了窗台上，从他房间的窗口往外看，是可以看到广场的一角的，恰巧的，路奇就站在那一角里，还没有离去。  
巴里抓过扔在一边的上衣外套，伸手在口袋里面摸出香烟来，点燃后叼在嘴上，忽然却想起了昨天路奇让自己不要抽太多香烟的警告，条件反射地就把还没有开始冒烟的香烟拿了下来。黑色的小眼珠看着夹在手指上的香烟飘出的青烟，为自己的举动感到不可思议，但是却没有再把它放回嘴里。  
再次往广场下看时，路奇已经转身离开了。不久，满天的星辉被一大片乌云遮住，然后哗啦啦的下起大雨，巴里这个时候也开始认真地为路奇担心了一下，他有没有赶在下雨之前回去了？  
之后觉得无聊的巴里就拉过被子数着雨声入眠，安心的睡颜中完全不知道外面世界所发生过的事情，例如那场雨有多大，那雷声有多响，还有他今天早上在心里暗暗称赞过路奇那好看的笑容，此时已经变得像哭一样了。

八

虽然今天是巴里来到波塞冬岛的第四天，但是他却觉得他好像已经待在这里好久的样子。抬头看着头顶上的一大片树阴，树叶与树叶互相挤压碰撞，密密麻麻的没有留下多大的缝隙，就连那热辣辣的太阳光，透过来之后也变得斑斑驳驳的不完整。路奇今天一早就跑到酒店里把他叫了出来，什么也没说的拉着他到了现在这个地方，正确点说其实就是在山上，放眼望去可以看到海边，也可以看到那天和海相接的那一条线。  
NEPTUNE那高大的顶部，那雄伟的多立克柱式像一棵棵千年大树一样，支撑着这个NEPTUNE，也支撑了这个波塞冬岛。巴里现在也坐在这么的一棵大树下，睁大的眼睛一直看着岛上的每一寸地方。阳光点点地落在他的瞳孔上，深色的瞳孔变得有些透明起来。

路奇看着巴里刚才还在胡乱扫来扫去的视线定下来之后，就顺着他的视线看过去，发现他看的却是NEPTUNE，神色微微地动了下，就弯下腰，对着盘膝坐在大树下草地上的巴里问：“你喜欢NEPTUNE？”同时，路奇的发丝在也垂下了几根，搭在了巴里肩膀上。  
“没，看看而已。”巴里有意无意地想离开路奇一点，晃下了脑袋，眼睛瞟向了别的地方。但是又不自觉地加上一句：“我是想看清楚那些柱子……有点像司法岛上面的那些……”  
路奇瞪大了眼睛，昨晚那张随着海风在夜色里飘扬的通缉令，现在也很合时候地飘进了他的脑袋里。  
“你……你知道了些什么？”路奇情不自禁地伸手抓紧巴里的肩膀，轻轻地摇晃着他。不过虽然是轻轻的几下，巴里还是被他晃得头晕，开始觉得路奇变得莫名其妙，于是伸手架开路奇抓住他的两只手，有点恼怒的抬眼看他。  
“没有，我只是觉得很漂亮，想回去照着建两根看下而已！”巴里看着路奇莫名的慌张，如果那真的是慌张的话，那是不是代表有什么事情发生或者即将要发生了？巴里不是傻瓜，只是有点懒得动脑子去想些有的没的，不过从那天冰山先生的失踪后，他还是尝试着把所有他知道的事情联系起来仔细想下。但是，目前他还没有得出任何结果。  
唯一确定的是，有什么正在改变，也有什么即将发生。

路奇在听到巴里的回答之后，很快就恢复到以前那个样子。刚才绷紧的情绪得到缓解，路奇又有兴趣来问巴里一些有的没的问题了。好像想到了什么，路奇忽然换个很认真的神情来看着巴里，仔细地看清楚巴里那瞳孔里可以印出自己的身影来的时候，路奇问出了自己心里藏了很久的问题。  
“巴里啊，你喜不喜欢NEPTUNE啊？不如，你过来帮我吧！”一字一字地从他口里清晰吐出，包含的是他一直以来的感情。  
“啊？！”  
“嗯！怎么样？”路奇伸手把巴里那被风吹乱的头发整理下，像抚摸着一只很乖的小动物一样轻轻地拍下他的脑袋。  
倒是巴里被他吓到了，第一个反应就是他想把我从GALLEY—LA挖走，这个男人太卑鄙了。

“不要~~”巴里冲口而出。  
路奇已经料到会是这种拒绝的答案，可是等亲耳听到巴里说出来又是另外一种之前没有办法想像的感觉。失望的感觉无法抑制地涌上心口，心里很想再问一次，可是骨子里那种骄傲却让他没有办法再问出口，只好露出一丝苦涩却有释然的微笑。  
“这样啊……那，没事了！”路奇放在巴里脑袋上的手还没有放下来，不过却顺着这个姿势揽着他的脑袋，把自己的嘴唇贴上了巴里那光洁的额头。  
海风和山风都不约而同地在这个时候停止了，但是巴里那金灿灿的头发在阳光的照耀下发梢尖好像还是会摇晃，巴里不知道自己是不是在发抖，因为路奇这个莫名的吻。不过，心跳是加速了。  
路奇卸下了那张已经完全印在他生命里的杀手的面具，全心全意地来吻着巴里。当巴里感觉到那自己从来没有感觉过的热度稍微离开自己额头一点之后，路奇的舌头已经划进了他的口里，席卷了他的一切感觉，狂野、强烈，一如七水之都那一年一次的大海啸。  
天地间就好像在此时缩小，缩小到只剩下他们两人那吻里。

渐渐的，巴里就真的开始有了溺水的感觉，胡乱地伸手推拒着路奇，却换来了更深的亲吻。就在他可以看到那么一两点星星出现的时候，路奇才把他放开。瞪着那个心情变得愉快的男人，巴里生气地推开他还环抱着自己的手，站起来，头也不回地走掉。  
看着巴里走远的身影，路奇没有去追，心里明白，追回来了也还是要离开的，或者是他，或者是自己。  
惹他生气了。路奇伸手拨弄一下有点凌乱的头发，站起来整理一下有点皱褶的衣服，探头看着树木之间的空隙，巴里就用那种可以算是飞奔的速度从上山来的小路往山下冲。回忆一下自己刚才那极度不寻常的情绪，以及那极度不寻常的举动，如果刚才巴里的回答是肯定的话，那自己会怎么样做？  
那段问话对路奇来说，几乎可以算是求婚，但是却被巴里无意中拒绝了。但是，路奇心想，如果巴里是点头答应自己的话，他是不是就可以把巴里带走，带着他浪迹天涯，带着他走到一个连世界政府都找不到的地方，带着他到一个自己有力量可以保护他的地方。不管他是否愿意……  
但是这些只是出现在路奇的脑子里而已，巴里并没有答应他什么。

之后的几天里面没有什么异常，路奇还是一样的每天都过来找巴里，不过就没有再说过什么令巴里觉得奇怪的话。  
每天都陪着巴里去一下赌场，但是每次都在巴里就要输清光的时候及时地把他拉出来，或者带着他在街上闲逛，然后就会露出那种让整个波塞冬岛的女生都开声尖叫的微笑，再或者有次路奇带着巴里去找哈多利，那只以前整天站在他肩膀上的鸟。  
说起哈多利，巴里差点就忘记了它。因为他来的这两个星期，巴里都觉得路奇好像没有以前那么讨厌了，难道就是因为没有了那只鸟的挑衅？

橘红色的小嘴，洁白的羽毛，还有那条最明显的区别于其他鸽子的领带。  
巴里伸手接过路奇递给他的哈多利，开始细细地打量它。哈多利的体型跟颗橄榄球差不多大小，双手捧着刚好。凉凉的羽毛下传来的体温，以及那源源不断的生命力的跳动，还有那乌黑的眼睛一直无辜的凝视，这种脆弱的生命，巴里第一次这么近距离而且认真地去审视。  
哈多利与路奇其实一点也不相配。巴里坐在波塞冬中心广场的喷水池边缘，伸出手掌让哈多利啄食手心上的鸟食。时不时地看下到此时都一直陪在自己身边的男人，巴里怎么都想不明白路奇会去养这样一种脆弱的生命。于是，巴里满头黑线地想像着路奇去养那些鳄鱼、老虎或者像他自己一样的豹子之类。  
这种问题巴里也没有向路奇去问答案。因为他自己觉得很没有必要，等到他们NEPTUNE的三周年庆典一过去，自己又会回到七水之都，跟他再也没有交集。巴里一直没有忘记，这个才是他来到波塞冬的目的，遇到路奇只是个意外而已。

终于，巴里等到了开始庆典的那天。这几天随着庆典的到来，巴里感觉到岛上的人民真的把路奇他们当成了大恩人，照他们的说法就是因为路奇的NEPTUNE，那精湛的造船技术，那有着世界一流水平的船只，就这样从这里行驶出去，然后把活力以及财富都带回到岛上。巴里看着一说起路奇他们的人脸上的光辉灿烂，他用手掌托着下巴上面的脑袋才想起一件对他来说是十分重要的事情。  
这个、这个不就是和GALLEY—LA抢生意吗？

夜海上的焰火照亮了这片天空，连云层的翻滚以及移动都看得一清二楚。岛上面的人们在狂欢。啤酒、篝火、烤肉等等，在这种时候应该出现的全都摆了出来，大家一起欢呼大喊将今晚的气氛推向最高潮。  
路奇他们就和远道而来的宾客一起搭上他们所造出的船，开到离开海岸的地方。  
“巴里……”路奇举着一杯在此时的灯光下现着诱人醇红的美酒找到了因为有点醉醺醺而被冰山先生丢到甲板上吹海风的巴里。“这个给你……”一叠被漂亮的红丝带扎成圆柱形的纸张飞到了巴里的面前，他本能的伸手接住。  
“这是什么？”巴里满肚子好奇地将那缎子解开，露出的是一张张详细的设计图。  
“公司里面那些柱式的式样……”路奇指着展开的第一张告诉巴里，“你说你喜欢，我就把我所知道的柱式都画了出来……你拿回去照着建吧！”  
“啊？！”巴里看着手上那一叠被海风吹得微卷的图纸，一根一根清晰的线条，一点一点详细的注解，耳朵里只是听着呼呼响的海风，路奇说了些什么，具体没有听清楚。

“这样啊……”巴里伸手挠下脑袋，显得有点不好意思，“那谢谢你了……”低下了的脑袋把那一叠图纸重新捆好，一张一张紧紧地贴在一起。  
“是了，”巴里忽然想到什么似的很高兴地抬起头，裂出几颗白白的牙齿，“这两个星期，多谢你的照顾。”然后很老土地向路奇伸出手，学着冰山先生那样和路奇随后伸出的手握一下。“那我去看下冰山先生，再见！”巴里转身离开，在这之前，还朝他挥手说再见。  
此时的焰火已经全部放完了，空阔的天空里头还有很多的云，还有个月亮，使这天空看起来没有想像中的那么空荡荡，但是那些云彩和月亮只是在天上，永远的那么遥不可及。

第二天的早上，路奇算准了时间才起来，看看外面的太阳，估计着巴里已经在码头等着回去七水之都的船了。如果、如果事情就可以这样结束。  
但是那些只是路奇想想而已，巴里绝对不会像自己在梦中希望的一样跑回来找自己，因为从这两个星期的相处观察的看来，陷进去的只有自己。不过这样也好，自己决定要回去CP9的话，也可以轻松些……  
现在，他只等巴里回去之后的那一通礼貌上的电话，变相地向他报个平安而已。

电话后来确实是响了。不过那是冰山先生打过来找巴里的，他说他本来是和巴里在码头的，可是巴里说忘记了什么图纸很重要的要返回酒店拿，然后现在船都要开了，却还没有见到他回来。路奇很冷静地听完冰山的话，握着话筒对着另一头的人说：你放心，我会把他找回来的，你先回七水之都！  
电话虫此时模仿冰山先生的叹息是那么的维妙维俏，不过路奇没有心思去看，就听到话筒传来一声再见后就挂掉了。

巴里还是被CP9给抓走了。  
当初路奇和CP9协议的内容是等到巴里在今天平安回到七水之都后，他就跟他们回去司法岛。想想看，今天巴里被抓走的契机，应该是他到了码头又返回。CP9的动作果然是快！  
路奇一直担心的事情终于发生了，听到这些的他反而有种解脱的感觉，然后是平静地接受，平静到只是把手上握着的玻璃杯握碎，玻璃渣子掉了一地。

九

目前最重要的是先查出巴里到底在哪里？路奇想了想，心里忽然间想着是不是冰山先生多疑了，其实巴里已经回去到码头，只是暂时没有见到他而已？  
一向谨慎的路奇居然开始考虑这种问题，但是深刻在骨子里头那种杀手的直觉告诉他，CP9到底是什么组织，想来没有人比他自己更加清楚。摇一摇头，把脑袋里面那种天真的想法驱逐，拍拍手把手上的一点点玻璃渣子拍干净，开始运用那三年没有用过的CP9杀手思维来思考这个问题。  
脑子里思考的齿轮开始运转。

两秒之后，一阵敲门声打断了他的思考。  
推开门的是卡里法，那个眼镜总是闪着精明的光的女秘书。路奇心想，这次你是否也能帮到我？如他所愿的，卡里法就是来找他谈这件事的。卡里法先让路奇不要出声，听她说完再发表评论。

“无论你之后要到哪里，我们都愿意跟着你！”卡里法先开口的就是这句。然后就告诉了他巴里可能会在的地方，中间还夹着一点她和卡库布鲁诺的意见以及分析。而且最后给出的建议是：不要和他们起冲突，先让巴里回去再说。  
本来还看着地图上被卡里法用红笔圈点出来的一处地方的路奇抬头，看向卡里法，不明白他们是怎么知道这件事的，是什么时候知道的，而且还知道了多少。但是卡里法推了他一把，对他说：“去吧！你自己的事情要自己解决……”  
于是，等路奇回过神来的时候，他已经飞奔在往目的地的大街小巷之中了。熟练地运用着自己小时候学过来的各种本领技巧，路奇忽然明白，自己果然还是帮政府杀人好点，看，连这些飞奔的步法都没有忘记，那么体内那些嗜血的魔兽很快就会被唤醒。  
因为忽然大量的运动，血液开始沸腾起来，心脏强而有力地跳动，微微地传来一种刺痛感，刺激着他加快了速度，往目的地奔去。

“哈哈哈……”加布拉伸手捻着嘴唇上面对称长出的两束小胡子，笑得裂开嘴，牙齿闪亮闪亮的。舒舒服服地窝在一张有两个他那么大的软沙发上，向无时无刻都要切腹以示忠诚的偎取问道：“你说这次路奇要多久才可以赶过来？”  
“我想很快，嚓吧吧！”旁边的猫头鹰很干脆地应了他。  
“为什么？”加布拉心里盘算着路奇的本事以及猫头鹰口中的很快到底有多快的时候，耳边又传来偎取那句“哦哟伊……请允许鄙人切腹……”  
“你这次又是为什么啊？”加布拉难得地问了他一次。结果得到的答案就是那理所当然的“铁块！死不成，太遗憾了！”不过，旁边的猫头鹰的回答却让他吐血地觉得更加遗憾。  
“是我告诉卡里法的……”猫头鹰自己道出了事情的真相，“你不是让我们去劝卡里法他们的吗？我和偎取说出来的……所以他才要切腹……嚓吧吧！”但是他说完后就很自觉地把嘴巴上的拉链拉好，一动不动地坐在沙发上。

“你有没有搞错！！！！！！！！”加布拉踩上猫头鹰坐着的沙发上死命地拉扯着他的嘴巴，一边在他耳边吼着。  
就在猫头鹰拼命保护自己的嘴巴不让加布拉扯掉，而加布拉却尽全力地拉扯着他那总是透露出最重要的秘密的嘴巴，一场嘴巴保护争夺拉锯战开始的时候，路奇就赶到了。

门似乎是自己打开的。门外面的男人直挺挺地站着，背光的看他看着不真切，不过那挽起的衣袖，CP9传统的黑色，那顶高高的礼帽，以及正站在他肩膀上的鸽子哈多利，路奇的一切特征来人都具备。  
此时的加布拉和猫头鹰的争夺停止下来，加布拉还慢慢地松开了手，跳到地板上，软绵绵的地毯把可能有的声音都吸了进去。  
“嘿嘿……猫头鹰你说得没错，真的很快！”加布拉自己感叹着这句不知道是赞美还是遗憾，笑嘻嘻地看向路奇。慢慢地像狼接近猎物一样小心翼翼地踱向路奇，等着离他还有那么几尺远的时候，就停了下来。  
伸出一指弯弯的手指指向一个房间门口，加布拉笑地胡子都跳动着。  
“你找的人就在里面……”他看着路奇的眼光迅速射向那扇紧闭的房间大门，却像又被大门反弹一样成角度地射到了自己的身上，审视着他话里的真假。  
此时的路奇是个很好的战斗对手，他体内的嗜血因子被重新唤醒，那豹子只要有一点点的刺激，就可以把想粉碎的东西都粉碎掉。但是加布拉现在却不想和他开打，他像那天晚上一样，一个后空翻，就把窗口推开，蹲在窗台上向路奇发出CP9的新命令：“回去时间不变，傍晚六点，码头。不要试图带他离开，CP9有本事让他消失一次，也可以有第二次的。”  
瞬间，房间里的猫头鹰和偎取也随着加布拉一起离开。消失地无影无踪。

路奇小心地推开紧闭的房间门口，看着巴里一动不动地躺在房间里面的床上，等他发现巴里是被敲晕之后，刚才那种因为担心而全身发凉的感觉才慢慢地褪去，身上才渐渐地有了温度。  
“巴里……”床榻一沉，路奇坐在床边，伸手轻轻推下晕倒的巴里，一声一声地呼唤他清醒过来。“醒一下……”看着他眼皮的微微跳动，等着他有点清醒的感觉后，才停止叫唤，不过手上还是没有停止，只是动作又推动变成了把他扶起来而已。  
巴里迷迷糊糊地爬起来，眼睛还没有完全睁开，却已经感觉到脑袋上的疼痛，本能地伸手到后脑勺摸一下，一摸，肿了一个大包，还痛得他龇牙咧嘴的乱叫，也顾不上眼前的路奇因为看着他没事而放心地来个拥抱。  
等他弄清楚现在是什么情况之后，路奇那紧紧的拥抱就快要把他肺里的空气榨干净了。而且耳边还一直听到他低声地说：“没事就好……”  
没事就好……

巴里这才明白了自己是被人从后面偷袭，然后晕倒。那么路奇是赶过来救自己的吗？像是回礼一样的，巴里也用双手环抱着路奇，紧密相贴的两人，巴里从中感受到了他对自己的担心。  
“我没事了……”巴里安慰路奇似的，还用手拍拍他的后背，安慰的方式小孩子一样。  
别怕了……  
巴里那粗神经竟然在这个时候觉得路奇会害怕，心里一直在喊着想安慰他，尽管不明白原因，但是他抱着自己时所传递过来的悲伤，巴里即使大线条，还是明白这些和自己被人偷袭以及这些天来路奇的反常有很大的关系。  
“别怕了……”  
巴里还是说了出来，即使他不明白这句话对路奇来说代表着什么样的意义，还有包含着什么样的情感。

即使他还是没有明白，路奇那热乎乎的气息还是吐在了他的脖子上，脸颊上，微微颤抖的眼皮上，唇上，顺延而下，还到了心口上。  
剥落的两人的衣裳随手扔到了床下，路奇拥着巴里那不知道是因为激动还是害怕而颤抖的身子，一点一点地吻去他的不安。嘴唇亲吻皮肤的感觉，深刻地刻在他们的脑海里。  
不过，最令巴里难忘的是那伏在自己身上的男人吻着自己眼角的时候，一丝一丝冰凉的水滴顺着他的额头，眼角，或者脸颊由着引力的吸引划进他的发丝里，贴着他脑袋的感觉异常清晰。本来紧闭的双眼睁开后看到的是路奇紧锁的眉头，那皱褶那么的深，紧紧扣在一起的痕让他觉得刚才那咸涩的水滴是在里面滴出来的。  
所以他那已经举起来想拒绝的手就顺势环上了路奇，没有理由地想给身上的男人一个安慰，一个又一个的安慰。  
那个带着很大意味的环抱，使接下来的事情顺其自然地发展。  
虽然整个过程中，巴里都迷迷糊糊。  
在路奇疯狂地侵入的时候，一个声音一直在巴里耳边说：“叫我的名字……”巴里也很听话地，顺着那声音，轻轻到叫他：“路奇……”换来的，就是更加深入激情的拥抱。

“啊……卡库他们来了……”猫头鹰一直在踢着小月步，上下飘动地看着岸上的方向。  
“哟……”加布拉向他们打声招呼，看着来者三人，“这么快啊，我还以为你们会在时间到了才上船的……”话还没有说完，就被卡里法一句“你这是性骚扰！”给硬生生的打断了。  
“切~”讨了个没趣的加布拉又安静下来，翘着脚坐在船舷上看着渐渐西沉的太阳。  
怪我也没办法，我也是奉命行事而已。加布拉看着被夕阳拉出的各式建筑的长长的影子，那阴暗的一面千古不变。我们只是政府的杀手，只能在黑暗中行使正义，只能躲在影子背后看着别人的光明而已。

等着路奇清醒过来的时候，巴里又一次晕倒在床上，一动不动的，一头金发就这样凌乱地铺撒在床上，在这个如血的夕阳下，显得毫无生气。  
路奇有点慌乱了，拉起那张皱巴巴的床单把巴里裹了起来。然后把一直停在桌面上的哈多利抱起来，放在巴里的脑袋边，那小小的眼睛仿佛代替了巴里，询问一样地看着他，却一直没有发出一丁点声响。  
“代替我照顾他……”鸽子答应似的轻轻啄一下路奇的手指，然后就一直安静地窝在巴里的脑袋边，望着路奇的起身，离开……  
他走得那么的干脆，连鸽子也要用咕咕的声音表现一下它的不满。

一步一步地踏上甲板，CP9的各人终于等来了路奇。就在他经过卡里法身边的时候，那个精明的同伴，那个有着比他们这些大男人更细密心思的女人就隐约觉得路奇和巴里之间有些什么事情发生了。但是在这种时候，她不好点破。只是眼睁睁地看着他迈着那沉重得要在甲板上刻出脚印来的步伐，在她面前经过。  
路奇的手里还握着一个指向七水之都的永久指针，当初离开的时候记得把哈多利留下来，却神差鬼使地拿了这个永久指针。其实司法岛离七水之都很近的，以他的脚程那么几个小时就可以到了，难得的是两个岛之间还有铁轨连着，不会让他们在这片大海上迷失方向。这个永久指针路奇藏了三年，一直没有舍得扔掉，或者这个比起哈多利来，这个更加应该留给巴里。  
路奇左手心里握着他，拇指不断地轻轻在上面刻着的“WATER SEVEN”，想着那个还躺在床上的人，那个算是他生命里短暂阳光的男人，现在正在逐渐地退出他的舞台……

巴里是被热和饿醒的。一直晕乎乎地睡着，但是感觉越来越热，明明梦里面是什么都没有，一个黑漆漆的空间里头他就漂浮在中心里，浑身上下只是包裹着空气，但是那种缠绕不清的感觉让他不舒服地开始挣扎，挣扎了大概几分钟后，慢慢地清醒了，发现原来身上缠绕的只是一张薄薄的被子，除了这个之外，真的什么也没有了。  
巴里挣扎着爬起来，看着外面已经黑下来的一片，才发现竟然已经到了晚上，但是具体多少点因为没有钟表给他看，他也不是很确定，但是从他肚子空荡荡的程度以及他对食物的欲望程度，他算下大概是十点左右，而且外面的月亮所处在天幕的位置正好揭示了这点。  
“路奇？……”巴里用着干渴的嗓子试探地叫一声，回应他的却是床上的哈多利向他发出的“咕咕”声，为了引起他的注意，哈多利轻轻地啄一下他撑在床边的手。  
巴里现在才发现了哈多利。

“你怎么会在这里的？”巴里向着哈多利问，忽然觉得自己很神经，就放下这个不可能有答案的问题，抓起皱巴巴的衣服一件一件地往身上套。他终于回忆起之前发生的事情，然后很平静地接受了。  
路奇掉在他脑门上眼泪的冰凉感觉，他还记得。现在这感觉正提醒着他一个事实：路奇已经离开了。  
巴里现在虽然很平静，但是身上的酸痛感和肠胃空荡荡的感觉让他还是忍不住地骂他一句：“那个混蛋~~”仅此而已。  
他抱起哈多利，摇摇晃晃地在房间四处寻找水和食物。没有开灯，怕在灯光中看到自己狼狈的样子。终于让他在冰箱里找到了几瓶水和一些面包，难得的居然还有一些牛奶，于是他一手鸽子一手食物地把那些东西都搬到一张桌子上。

等巴里把所有的东西包括哈多利都放到桌子上面的时候，他才拉过一张椅子，小心翼翼地坐下来，整个过程都痛得他龇牙咧嘴，心中不知又骂了路奇多少遍。  
“咕噜咕噜”地狠命地灌了几口水之后，巴里才拿出面包一片一片地塞进口里，塞得腮帮子胀胀鼓鼓，看到哈多利那黑黑亮亮的小眼睛无辜一样地看向他时，就在面包上撕下一片分给它，于是一人一鸟的在共进这个不知道是晚餐还是宵夜。  
看着哈多利又是嘴又是爪子的把面包啄得满桌子都是，自己就动手把面包撕开放在手里，把哈多利抱过来放在大腿上面，如同那天路奇陪着他到波塞冬的大广场喷水池边晒太阳，让他就是这样把鸟食放在手心里让哈多利啄食，不过现在晒他的只有月亮，而且陪他的只是身旁的影子。  
想着这些的巴里，眼泪就禁不住地往下流，划到还鼓鼓的腮帮子下，划到口里，苦涩的味道连桌子上面的甜牛奶都止不了。  
路奇的眼泪带给他的冰凉的感觉还没有消去，巴里就已经把这些眼泪全部还给路奇。

十

巴里踏上七水之都那坚实的陆地上时，头脑里晕眩的感觉还没有消除去，他终于知道他从波塞冬到回七水之都这段路程时那头晕不是因为晕船。  
回想他在船上一直窝被窝里面用睡觉来逃避那种晕眩感时，他不免悲观的想：我是造船的，怎么会晕船啊？这样的情绪让他一直悲观到他现在站在那么坚实而且稳定的地面，但是当他自己发现还有头晕的感觉，而且比在船上还要严重的时候，他终于有点高兴地想：没有晕船，这太好了……  
然后，等他低下头看看地面是不是真的在摇晃的时候，那黑得如他映在地面上的影子的一大片黑暗袭来，他直直地向地面倒下去。  
“咚……”的很大一声身体与地面碰撞的声音，而他手上拿着的鸟笼就伴随着声音滚了老远，还有里面的哈多利因为忽然被摔在地上而发出的不满叫声以及那竖起浑身羽毛扑棱翅膀的声音。  
然后就是有人惊叫……

昏迷之中一片白雾茫茫，视觉在这种地方完全受阻碍，但是随着他的听觉渐渐的恢复，他听到了一大片哗啦哗啦的声音。  
水声。而且还是那种奔腾不息的流动的声音。  
忽然间，视觉清晰起来。巴里身边是两片大瀑布，刚才还在身边的水雾就是从瀑布里面升腾起来的。但是很奇怪，瀑布只是在他的身旁两边，前后却一直望不到尽头。  
而且更加让巴里害怕的是他脚下踏着的是一架用一片一片木板连接起来的吊桥。由于水雾的作用，木板已经变得异常的湿滑，认真一点，巴里好像还感觉到上面长出来的一点点青苔，滑溜溜的感觉。

脚下一紧，一阵发麻感迅速地沿着神经脊椎爬上他的大脑，然后从耳朵后面最敏感的地方深深地撞击，头皮发麻，巴里感觉自己浑身上下的毛发在这个时刻都竖了起来，包括头发。  
小心翼翼地踏出一步，滑溜溜的感觉他根本就无从适应，于是在他从旁边掉下去的时候，浑身肌肉都绷紧，用最大的力量来攀住木板吊桥，巴里直觉地想喊救命，但是在这种鸟都没有地方生蛋的地方叫了也是白费功夫，而且更加重要的是，他很清楚这个是他的梦境。  
但是在梦中脚踏空的感觉是如此的真实，而且水雾润湿了他本来就冰冰凉凉的嘴唇，让他好像清醒了点，用尽全身的力气往上爬，还不断地在空中虚踢，想让身体可以向那架已经倾斜的木桥返回平衡，让自己不至于掉下去，掉到这个深不见底的鬼地方。  
可是他不是CP9的成员，不会月步，无论他怎样踢都不可以把他自己踢上去。  
当他想到了CP9，他就想到了司法岛，梦境里面竟然跟那里如此的像。海中央忽然出现的瀑布，悬空的小岛。一个分神，巴里终究抓不紧木板，身体直直地往下掉，心脏猛烈地一个跳动，作出最后的挣扎，空中传出一声巨响。  
然后，巴里苏醒了。  
接着他感觉的是身上腻腻的出了不少的汗，还有就是他的脚在刚才猛地捶了床板一下，现在还有点痛。

“你终于醒了……”一个温柔的声音在耳边响起，然后额头上抚上了一只干燥温暖的手，巴里微微转动着还有点低烧的脑袋，看着那个照顾了自己差不多二十年的男人。鼻子酸酸的，喉咙很干，但他还是用有点嘶哑的声音叫了一声：“冰山先生！”  
此刻坐在床边椅子上的男人看着他，放在交叠的腿上的左手手指轻轻点下，抚着他额头的右手收了回来，两手交握，脸上露出了一点微笑。  
“你的烧终于退下来了，不过还有点低烧，要注意休息啊！”  
巴里眼睛定定地看一下天花板，仿佛在确定这里不是梦境，也不是波塞冬的酒店里，而是在他的七水之都的员工宿舍，那个他呆了二十几年的地方。  
他终于回来了，在经历了和路奇那像做梦一般的相遇，然后分开，重新回归到各自的原点。  
冰山此时安静地等着巴里发呆，等他意识回来之后，就看着他从被窝里伸出手来测下自己额头的温度，看着他对于自己的发烧表现出了一脸的不相信。

“你在码头晕倒之后就被行人送到医生那里，我赶过来的时候医生说你烧到了40.5度，让他一度怀疑自己的体温计是不是坏了呢……”  
巴里听着冰山先生在说自己昏迷了两天之中发生的事，大多数都是自己在说一些没有人听得懂的胡话。然后就放下心，有点力气了就想从床上起来。  
冰山先生看着他的动作，就伸手把他扶着，然后还很体贴地在他背后放个靠垫，让他坐着不那么辛苦。  
“我……好像很久没有病过了……”巴里的声音还是有点哑，冰山就起身为他倒水。  
“是啊……三年呢……你们和草帽小子大闹司法岛，在他们走了不久后，你就病了一次……”冰山先生小心翼翼地避开一些字眼，但是看着巴里神色微微变了之后就没有再说下去，认真地为他倒完这杯水。  
咕噜咕噜的声音异常清晰，一时间了，都没有人说话。  
“是啊……”巴里好像记起什么，伸手接过冰山先生递过来的玻璃杯，咕噜咕噜到整杯灌了下去。

巴里在路飞他们全胜之后曾经听过里面那个长鼻子狙击手说他们当时的战况如何如何的惨烈，然后敌人如何如何的被他们一个一个的秒杀，在听到路奇的死讯之后，巴里的心脏一下子猛烈的收缩，那消息还是刺激到他，让他一直都叼着很稳的香烟掉在地面。  
看着那根渐渐熄灭的香烟，巴里双手有点发抖地拿出另外一根，点燃，然后好像为了防止这根也掉在地上一样，他神经质地拿出第二根，也点燃。  
在欢送草帽小子一行人走了之后，巴里就像玩命一样发狠地抽烟。很快地，他在工地上晕倒之后，也像现在一样，冰山先生在他还躺在病床上时就下命令似的让他以后不准再抽烟，但是一方不肯，在相互交涉妥协后，巴里烟量大量减少，渐渐恢复到以前一样。

但他现在又病了一次，为的还是那个离开他回到CP9的路奇。  
“是了，你当时要回酒店拿的东西，拿到了没有？”冰山接过巴里的杯子，看着巴里垂下的眼帘。  
“没有……”那图纸被我留在波塞冬了，巴里眼里的光亮渐渐的暗淡下去。  
冰山先生看着巴里无精打采的样子，三年前，他可以让他在生过一场大病之后重新恢复精神，但是现在他就很难保证在三年之后，他也一样有这样的办法让他重新振作起来。  
不过，不管结果如何，冰山先生还是决定让他知道真相。  
冰山从身上西装的内袋里摸出一张叠的整整齐齐的纸，放在巴里面前展开，让里面的内容呈现在巴里面前。  
巴里看着那张木色的纸张，里面的自己叼着香烟正意气风发，与现在这个病恹恹的样子形成鲜明对比。心里的震惊非同小可，自己一直在猜测的答案居然是这样，眼睛微微发红，被水滋润过的喉咙现在又沙哑起来。  
“怎么会这样？……”虽然巴里心中已有答案，但是还是用那发抖的声音问了出来。

“你还记得我在到了波塞冬的第二天早上就失踪过一段时间吗？”冰山先生淡淡地看着巴里神色的变化，语气拿捏得恰到好处，“我确实是失踪了，你猜得没错。把我带走的是CP9的成员——路奇以前的同伙——他们就给我几张你的通缉令，还警告我们一定要留下来见到路奇为止，开始我还不明白他们的意图，就是在他们放了我之后，我在酒店的广场上看到你和路奇在一起的时候就感觉到了。”  
“CP9的成员都不苯，他们更早地察觉到了路奇的弱点。”这时冰山先生很认真地望着巴里，希望他可以明白自己话中的意思。“所以，他们要用这张通缉令带路奇回去。他们随手塞了几张给我，后来路奇和我打招呼的时候，我还没有清楚他对这件事的了解程度，想着试探一下，就在和他握手的时候放一张在他手上。”  
“第二天他肯定是知道了事情的真相，但是他还是若无其事地来找你。”冰山平静地向巴里说明他所清楚的一切。“接下来的十来天你都和路奇在一起，你自己应该更加清楚。”  
“不过，当时路奇的若无其事让我感觉很迷惑，不明白他到底是想抛开一切好好地把握这十来天来和你谈一次恋爱，还是真的可以毫无所谓任你被悬赏通缉。在我犹豫着要不要把真相告诉你或者静静地带你离开的时候，你就失踪了。”  
“很抱歉！”看来路奇选择的是前者。冰山先生看着巴里的头顶，而他就低头静静地看着自己的那张没有公开的两千万的悬赏。

当巴里抬头看着冰山先生的时候，冰山看到他脸色变得很苍白，但是眼中的光亮重新点燃，而且变得柔和起来。在冰山先生被巴里眼中凝聚的液体所反射的光照到之前，他决定先离开。  
“你好好休息一下吧，我明天再来看你！”冰山伸手拍拍他的肩膀，转身离开。  
冰山离开的时候天色还很明亮，但是在巴里反应过来房间里头只是剩下他自己一个人时，外面天幕上已经爬满了星星。似乎就是在今天，天黑得特别的早。  
巴里浑身无力地拿着那张自己的“悬赏”——两千万——巴里不是很明白这个数字代表着些什么，或者他现在可以平安无事地坐在床上养病就和这个数字有很大的联系，毕竟那是路奇用自己重返CP9来换取世界政府取消自己的通缉。看来路奇的重返很成功，否则以世界政府的效率，巴里现在可能就要踏上了逃命的旅程。

他摸索着下床，手脚发软地在找自己的烟。这个时候，他才发现哈多利还是被关在那个笼子里头，显然大家在忙着巴里晕倒的事情，都忘记了这个家伙的存在。不过还好，起码有人记得把它给捡回来。  
巴里立刻把哈多利放出笼子，这只尊严意识很强的鸽子在一出鸟笼之后就立刻飞到巴里旁边，重重地啄了他手指两下。  
“哈哈……”巴里此时已经在他那搭在椅子背上皱巴巴的衣服口袋里找到了烟，并且顺利地点上，他疲惫地靠在椅子上，夹着烟的手肘支撑地搁在桌面上，在掸烟灰的时候也不介意让哈多利啄他的手指。

“不好意思啊，我实在不想让你站在我的肩膀上，就把你塞进了笼子里头……”巴里在向哈多利道歉。哈多利扑棱一下翅膀，表示前事不计。  
但是哈多利还是啄着他的手指，不过目标明显的是他手指之间的香烟。巴里就静静地看着哈多利很勇敢地用小嘴叼着烟，来到烟灰缸旁边把烟放下平躺，让它慢慢地燃烧殆尽。  
巴里咬了咬牙齿，问道：“是不是路奇不在了，他让你来管我的……”小鸽子没有回答他，只是静静地在烟灰缸旁边守着，时不时地用橘红色的小嘴来梳理自己的羽毛。

巴里清楚地记得，他在波塞冬岛见到路奇之后他回到酒店的时候就是像刚才那样抽着烟，吐着一个一个的烟圈，看着它们飘向黑压压的天花板，还有那种灭顶的感觉让他觉得很不愉快。当时他还以为来波塞冬是路奇要抓冰山先生的圈套，路奇是钓者他是鱼饵，要把冰山先生这条大鱼钓起来。结果和他想像的相反，路奇才是大鱼，唯一不变就是他还是鱼饵。  
现在路奇选择当回CP9的杀手，为世界政府执行他们那黑暗的正义，就是为了让世界政府取消一份对他们来说很可能是可有可无的悬赏，而这些的一切一切，巴里一直被他小心翼翼地蒙在鼓里。

巴里伸手摸着哈多利已经梳理整齐的羽毛，问它：“哈多利，路奇他还有多少事情是瞒着我的……”  
他还为我做了些什么，是我不知道的。

十一

年轻人就是有着青春作本钱，身体好得很快。两天之后，巴里的身体壮得可以把那些来他们船坞修船但是要赖帐的海贼打得飞出七水之都了。而且巴里好像变得像以前一样，在工作方面毫不怠慢，认认真真勤勤恳恳地工作。时间一天一天地过去，他仿佛什么也没有改变一样，还是整天叼着根烟，在每一天太阳升起的时候来到船坞，开始他新一天的工作。  
不过这些在鲁鲁他们眼中看来，巴里就是和以前不太一样，心里头有什么在压抑着，却一直找不到释放的出口。他去赌场的时间明显减少了，而且放工的时候也没有再和别的工头去喝过酒，只是有时候自己在房间里头有一杯没一杯地自斟自酌，或者更加无聊的话，就会看着哈多利梳理自己的羽毛。  
到了两个星期之后，在鲁鲁实在受不了巴里这种阴沉沉的表情而且在向冰山先生询问过却也得不到任何结果之后，他直接地拿了一打各式各样的酒过来找巴里。

“来吧！”鲁鲁举一下手里的玻璃瓶，里面装的液体就是巴里手上的这种，“自从你在波塞冬回来之后，我们都没有好好喝过一回！”鲁鲁不等巴里开声，就直接来到他的对面坐下，拿过一个空杯子。  
嗑的一声，装满酒水的玻璃瓶稳稳地放在桌子上。巴里看了一眼那还在瓶子里晃动的液体，就把自己还握在手上但是已经见底的杯子递过去。  
“好！”  
淅淅沥沥的斟酒声音，并没有让这个两个星期一直都是沉默的房间显得有多大的热闹。在鲁鲁帮巴里倒满之后，他就直接把杯子举到唇边，仰头、一饮而尽。  
“哎……”鲁鲁看着巴里像喝水一样地灌着那些酒精度数不小的液体，本想跟他慢慢喝才来套他话的，可是现在他还是决定灌醉巴里，可能那样还可以让他吐出一点东西来。可以的话，帮他解开心结，因为大家都不习惯这个阴沉沉的巴里，整天除了在船坞的时间外就是窝在房间的他现在没有了那种被七水之都阳光宠爱的感觉，也没有让人追还赌债而到处活蹦乱跳的那种精神了。

慢慢的天色暗了下来，巴里在拼命式的狂灌之后已经醉得趴在桌子上，并且把酒杯和各式各样的酒瓶撞得东歪西倒。鲁鲁满头黑线地看着这个醉得不省人事的巴里，想着自己开始来这里的目的，摇了摇头，心里想着是不可能问出什么东西来的，就伸手推下他，让他回去床上睡，别趴在这里凉着又发烧了。  
“巴里~~~巴里~~~~”鲁鲁伸手推着那个烂醉的人。  
“鲁鲁啊~~~”  
本来已经以为巴里已经醉得不省人事了，没想到他到了现在居然还可以认清楚自己来。弯下头看下巴里，看着他只是眯着眼睛在那里乱叫，一时间还真的分不清楚他是真醉还是假醉的。

“鲁鲁啊~~~你知道吗？……”巴里问了一句之后就没有吭声，不过鲁鲁却一直在等他的接下来的话。时间静静地过着，月光投下的影子也移动了一点点的位置。而就在他又一次地等到不耐烦想要揍巴里的时候，巴里终于又开声了。  
“你……不知道的吧~~”  
“是啊，你都不说我知道什么啊！”鲁鲁甚是无聊地按着自己头发上始终不肯帖服的一小束头发。  
“我在波塞冬那里看到路奇了……还有卡库他们……”巴里本来埋在搁放在桌面的手臂里头的脑袋现在稍稍地转了转，眼睛转向鲁鲁，似乎想看看他会露出个什么样的表情。  
“我知道啊！”  
没有表情。鲁鲁看向那只不知道在什么时候已经飞到桌子上面的哈多利，怪不得之前觉得它那么面善，看着它像个正在站岗的士兵一样地挺直着胸膛，那双小眼睛正在盯着自己。鲁鲁没有看错，小鸽子是在盯着自己。  
忽然间，鲁鲁才意识到，他一个堂堂大男人正在被鸽子盯，这样好没面子。  
但是转而一想，我跟只鸽子较真什么~！！

“就这样了吗？”鲁鲁在另外的一段沉默之后再问巴里。  
“嗯！”巴里有气无力地应了一声。  
看着不再可能吐出什么话来的巴里，鲁鲁起身，对着那个还趴在桌子上面的巴里说，“你等下就休息下吧！”  
“嗯！”  
“那我回去先了！”  
“嗯！”

在鲁鲁关上巴里房间的门之后，他才懒洋洋地把自己撑起来。伸手抱起站在桌面上的哈多利，爬上自己的床，坐在上面，从靠床的窗户看着窗外的月亮。  
月朗星稀。  
“哈多利你知不知道，在没有月亮的晚上这里会有一条天河出现！”巴里伸手在天幕上一划，想像中的天河就这样在他记忆里面出现。  
“而这样……”巴里在他想像的天河上面比划了个十字，来个九十度再一条线，“在那边，就是波塞冬！”巴里指着那个与此刻并不存在的天河相互垂直的线上面，一个虚拟的位置的正下方，就是那个他和路奇再见的地方。  
小鸽子和跟着巴里的手指一边转动一边看，时不时地从喉头发出“咕咕”声，善解人意似的回应巴里的牢骚。

“而那边……”巴里举手水平地指着，虽然在不远处被一大片七水之都的建筑物阻挡了，但是鸽子也抬头看了看，“在那边，就是司法岛！”  
鸽子小小的脑袋里面应该记住那个地方的，如果没有意外，哈多利可能就和路奇一样是在那里长大的也不一定。  
巴里把鸽子举高一点，好像只要这么点高度就可以看到那个司法岛一样。  
“你的主人现在应该在那里面啊~”巴里说完这些之后打了个酒嗝，眼睛半睁半开地跟哈多利看着那里。  
“他就这样把你丢给我了~~”巴里把哈多利放了下来，不过却换还了鸽子的一阵“咕咕”声响。  
“干嘛？”巴里把它举到自己面前，“你不满意我说他丢弃你啊？还是不满意我说你被丢弃啊？”  
盯着小鸽子一阵，巴里心中的悲伤渐渐蔓延上了眼睛，觉得不再好意思看向小鸽子，巴里又把他放了下来。  
“算了！”巴里松开手之后小鸽子站在了他的床上，小小的如同竹叶般的小爪子踩在床单上面，不明白地看向巴里，为什么他要把它放开。

巴里又开始沉默。  
整个夜晚都很安静，忽然间，巴里看向天上那个孤寡的月亮鼓起了勇气。  
“不管怎样，我都不会再像三年前一样，大闹司法岛了！”巴里鼓起了一辈子的勇气来说了一句这么没有勇气的话。  
巴里现在慢慢地发起抖来，在他倒在自己床上的时候就开始用手背掩住自己的眼睛。  
他知道路奇现在在司法岛上面，从新做回了世界政府的杀手，继续在世界各地追杀着各式各样的海贼。可是自己现在是个就连悬赏都没有决定要出的人，有能力去闯司法岛吗？如果失手被抓，那路奇回去那里来换自己的悬赏还有意义吗？  
巴里就是用了两个星期的时间来考虑这些东西，想到现在还想不出答案。或者就是路奇觉得自己并不适合做个海贼什么的，才答应了世界政府的条件，让自己那张悬赏从来没有正式在世界发行。

巴里翻个身子，把脸对向墙的那面。蜷缩起来的身子整个埋进窗台落下的阴影里面，巴里很后悔自己怎么那么的没用。眼泪就这样顺着紧闭双眼间的皱褶滑落到枕头上，濡湿了一大片。  
一道还没有干，就有另外一道的落下，滚烫的液体一边一边的洗刷着眼睛，从这边到那边。  
“路奇！对不起！”  
巴里的声音点点地响起来，在这个月光异常明亮的夜晚，他的道歉也他的悲伤仿佛在被无限放大。  
“对不起！”指甲深深地陷入手心内，用力地握着的手指关节开始发白。  
“对不起！”紧咬的嘴唇，紧阖的牙齿在折磨嘴唇的那点薄致的皮。一丝丝的血渗出。  
“对不起！”浑身的发抖，如同在冬岛里没有御寒衣物的人们，巴里满怀的道歉，可惜没有人听见，而那仿佛缺失温暖的身体在此时也没有人看见。  
在这个空洞而且安静的房间里头，回响着巴里他一声一声的道歉。

小鸽子是只聪明的鸽子，它懂得用它那橘红色的小嘴衔来薄被单的一角，把它拖到巴里身上。然后它静静地靠下来，靠在巴里的身边，为他这个把自己困在心灵冬岛上的人取点暖。可以的话，小鸽子可能也会告诉他，这不是你的错。或者路奇心中所希望的就是这样，你能够在七水之都安静的生活就好。

巴里一整晚的都在道歉。  
然后在第二天早上恢复正常，只不过那些个在他自己认为很窝囊的决定和那些个在波塞冬上面发生的事情就一直被他埋在心里的最深处，暗中希望如果自己有天可以再见到路奇的话，认真地给他道个歉。

其实，他们谁也没有欠谁的。

十二

两年过去了，巴里已经长大成了一个二十五岁的男人。在七水之都各人的眼中，他成了可以独当一面，并且可以顺利地接管冰山先生的GALLEY—LA公司的继承人，因为冰山先生曾经有意无意地提起过想把GALLEY—LA公司交给巴里，然后自己可以专心地去研究把七水之都改造成为一座真正的海上城市。  
“冰山先生，上次你交给我负责的那一批船只的工程已经完毕，这个是报告书！”巴里像棵白杨小树一样挺拔地站在冰山的面前，很尊敬地递给他一份详细的报告。  
“嗯！”冰山先生翻了翻，抬头看着巴里那个躲藏在一片烟雾缥缈之后的眼睛，皱下眉头，“出去先吧，我等下再看！”  
“那我出去先了！”巴里转身，带起的丝丝空气流动把那烟味卷到冰山面前。  
“巴里啊，你以后少抽点吧！”在巴里就要关上房门的时候，他的背后传来一句关心的话。  
“嗯！”巴里立刻伸手把还叼在两片嘴唇之间的香烟拿下来，“我记住了！”然后就轻轻关上门口。

冰山叹口气，心里明白即使他现在把那烟拿下来，等下还是回毫不自觉地从新点燃一根放上去的。  
那个能够劝他不要吸那么多烟的人始终没有出现在七水之都过。  
从路奇一开始出现在七水之都到现在为止刚好十年。  
把十年一个对折，五年的存在用来相识，五年的离开用来忘记，不知道对巴里来说够不够。

当时巴里喝醉酒的那个晚上，路奇也一样看着那个相同的月亮，而且整个晚上都有点烦躁不安。而在加布拉不知死地嘲笑他是不是要在月圆之夜要变身什么的之后两个就立刻打了起来。  
但是在加布拉看到路奇那眼睛里面的一片漠然，那种对任何事情都谈不起兴趣的眼神之后，他摸了摸自己的鼻子，难得地自己住手。并且在以后，也很少地去挑拨路奇，明摆着对你没有兴趣的对手，打起来也不过瘾。  
在这两年中，加布拉以为路奇应该会在执行任务的时候会像以前那样不要命地打斗，可是在渐渐地观察之后发现地并不是他所想像的那样，他开始动用脑筋，不但和猎物比功夫，还比上脑筋。路奇还是一样的强悍，甚至在再积累两年的经验的基础上动作比以前更加地凌厉与寒冷，然后没有失败过一次，继续保持着CP9最强者的称号。  
就在加布拉怀疑路奇这样子是不是在处心积虑地要去找草帽小子报仇的时候，却迎来了一个更加令他吃惊的事实。  
路奇受伤了。而且伤势也算颇为严重。

路奇躺在地面上，看了看自己那沾染着敌人鲜血的五个手指，热乎乎的粘在指甲上。他很久没有感受过敌人的粘在自己身上的感觉了，渐渐地缩回那化为豹型的爪子，把那还在滴着敌人鲜血的手掌平抚在地面上，随着手掌的移动，慢慢的在地面上划出五道血痕。  
手指与地面摩擦的感觉越来越热，但是也热不过他那用力按着自己肚皮的左手。感受到自己的肠子有点要流动出来的一阵异样感，路奇决定自己还是不要侧躺着比较好点，微微地翻身，仰躺着，看着那个已经破碎的天花板，从这里可以看到外面晴朗的夜空。

那漂亮迷人的星空，清澈明亮的天河。  
在这样的晚上路奇就把这次他和卡里法负责的敌人里面的其中一个当成了巴里。他们是那么的相像，一样的金色头发，一样的蓝色的眼睛，一样的爱吸烟，一样的热爱船只，不过巴里爱的是造船，敌人是这个海贼团上面的船工。在知道对方底细的时候卡里法就有些担心地看着路奇，看到他的表情变了变，他以为自己在归来之后政府还是没有放过巴里，以至他无奈之下只好去做了海贼，路奇最痛恨的海贼。  
虽然明白对方不是巴里，但是在交战之后路奇还是有了那么一瞬间的闪神，然后那人就把刀子划破了他的肚皮，如果不是他多年的训练和恶魔果实给他的动物一样灵敏的感觉，现在他可能就分开了两截，也没有机会让他可以这样用手来捂住伤口，慢慢地躺在这里感受自己身体器官的体温。

敌人就直直地躺在路奇身边，手上面的还握着那柄用来划破路奇肚皮的短刀，白晃晃的刀刃上还染着路奇的血。金色的头发就让夜风微微地吹拂着，路奇从这个角度只能看到那人的脑袋，忽然间发现，原来他和巴里也不是很像。  
刚才路奇的指甲对准敌人颈动脉划下去，鲜血便如同那水从破裂的水管飞溅出来一般，但是在那温热的鲜血在他手上缓缓流动的时候，他才感觉到他肚皮上面也出现了一样的感觉。伴随着鲜血的流动，他也感受到一些物体异样的流动。  
按着那些就要流出来的花花绿绿的肠子，路奇决定还是躺下来比较好，顺便可以看看星空，想想巴里，那个又被他埋藏在记忆里头两年的巴里。

躺着不动的路奇用最缓慢的呼吸，努力保持着自己被划破的生命力。在这个时候，他居然害怕自己的死亡，害怕这种对他们这些杀手来说其实是最平常不过的死亡方法。  
巴里……路奇心里想着这个每次在心里呼唤了千万遍，但是到了嘴边却怎么也叫不出来的名字。  
侧头看着敌人一眼，只是注意到那金色的头发。  
这种颜色，自己已经好久没有看见了。

路奇现在终于觉得自己当时的决定也是有那么点用处，起码巴里现在不要像这些海贼一样，到处过着被追杀流浪的生活。或者在他心目中，埋伏在七水之都的那五年略为安定的日子才是他一直希望，但是清楚自己是不能拥有的。  
在这种类似于死亡阴影笼罩之下，路奇也渐渐地觉得自己是不是笨了点。自己虽然回到了司法岛——这个距离七水之都如此近距离的地方，自己居然没有回去看过巴里一次，即使是偷偷的两眼。  
现在的路奇，在下了个如果自己这次伤好了之后就去看下巴里的决定之后，身上每一个细胞都想着要回去七水之都那里看下他，即便是偷偷的两眼。如果可能的话，路奇可能也要像巴里所下的决定一样，在再见的时候向他道个歉。因为他也觉得自己忽然的离开是那么的不负责任，特别是离开那天他对巴里所做的一连串混蛋的事情。

决定下了之后的路奇，求生的本能就从身体深处涌现出来。虽然现在他把鸽子哈多利给了巴里，在自己受伤的时候没有人——其实是鸽子来给他包扎，但是他试着动了下那只闲着的手，把自己的身上那些挂着还勉强算是衣服的东西撕开，一圈一圈地把肚皮上的伤口包起来。  
包着的时候他听到了一阵“咯噔咯噔”的声音，那阵他现在都可以来赞美一下的脚步声，他从来都没有觉得卡里法穿着高跟鞋踏着节奏的步子竟然可以如此的动人。  
然后路奇在彻底陷入昏迷所给予的黑暗之前听到了卡里法的尖叫。

“你说，怎么会变成这样的？”卡库现在也学着在想不通一些问题的时候点上一支烟，似乎那点点青烟可以隔绝尘世的烦扰，让他有一点地方来思考一些他很看重的问题。  
“我怎么知道？”卡里法看着那个被医疗人员在胸口一下部位都缠上厚厚一捆纱布的路奇，他还在熟睡之中，并没有知道他的伙伴正在他躺着的病床边上肆无忌惮地谈论自己的事。  
“这次任务是你和他一起出的，你不多不少总知道一点吧！”卡库很确定地说，望向卡里法那在考虑什么的样子，她现在的眉头堆得老高的。

终于，在卡里法沉默了良久之后她开声了。  
“我想我应该知道一点的！”卡里法看着卡库，“不过到时候再告诉你们，起码要等他快醒过来之前！”卡里法的手指轻轻地点向路奇。  
“现在任务完成了，我去找布鲁诺，让他送我去七水之都买衣服，不过……”卡里法顿了顿，很高兴地看着卡库在她停顿的空隙打个冷战，那细细的手指此时点向了卡库，“不过，你要陪我去，帮忙拎东西！”  
“小姐，你一个月买多少衣服啊？”卡库跨下来的脸印在卡里法的面前，看起来有点可怜，但是她不为所动。  
“废话不说了，我们走吧！”卡里法完全无视卡库那可怜兮兮的样子，蹬着高跟鞋有节奏地出去了。  
七水之都离司法岛真的很近，特别是在CP9里面有布鲁诺这种人才的存在，要到哪里简直不是问题。所以卡里法经常去司法岛买一些所有女人都爱的衣服，首饰还有香水。布鲁诺也经常去不过那是帮忙送她过去而已，卡库就很少去了，去了也仅是找个地方喝点酒，路奇就不说了，自从他回来之后除了出任务要离开司法岛之外，别的时间他都很少挪动地方的，更别说七水之都这个在他心里面有着一段仿佛天涯海角的距离。

卡里法这天在七水之都过得如往常一般的愉快，没有碰到什么熟悉的人，这对她和那个在她身后拎着大包小包东西的卡库来说都是好事。  
终于到了黄昏，卡里法和卡库来到了指定的地方等布鲁诺，其实是布鲁诺在等他们。但是老实如布鲁诺这种人是不会有什么对迟到的抱怨的，而且对方还是一位女士的前提下。  
不过卡库一见到布鲁诺，诉苦马上开始。  
“我情愿连续出十次任务都不想来和她逛啊！”  
布鲁诺难得地动容，在可怜他之余庆幸自己的任务仅仅是负责接送而已。

卡里法的时间算得非常准。  
在她看到布鲁诺的时候他就告诉了他们，路奇已经醒过来了。  
“这简直太好了！”卡里法在对卡库说了一句在旁人听起来是很关心伙伴的话之后，就没有任何想向大家解释的意图，一脚踏进布鲁诺用果实能力造出来的异空间里。  
卡库在这个空间里头只是听到自己心跳“扑通扑通”地响，他直觉卡里法要做些什么吓人的事出来，即使吓到的不是他，很大可能是那个还躺在床上的倒霉的路奇。

在卡里法和卡库回到司法岛的时候，刚刚才醒过来的路奇已经又睡过去了。紧闭的双眼，轻微抖动的眼皮，暗示着他现在睡得不安稳。  
在傍晚就开着的灯，照亮了整个房间。  
卡里法一声不吭地站在床头，看着路奇不时抖动的眼皮。在卡库以为她要吵醒路奇来问他为什么不等她回来看她一眼再睡的时候，她居然说：“睡着了更好！”  
向两人挥挥手，卡库和布鲁诺听话而且自觉地走向她。  
“帮我！”卡里法用她那美丽的手指指下路奇，“把他送到七水之都。”

天知道路奇再次醒过来的时候看清楚自己此刻身处的环境之后有多么的惊讶！  
海风，月光。  
那个他因为任务而呆了五年的七水之都。  
但是如果让他找出可以比他现在更加惊讶的事情的话，那就是巴里忽然回来了，并且推开了房门，眼睛直勾勾地看着此刻正躺在他床上的路奇。  
两人同时僵在那里。  
脑海深处所躲藏的人忽然出现在面前，仿佛时间无限延长，尴尬也一起被延长。  
“那……那个……”巴里嗫嚅着，“你……”  
巴里应该是两人之中最先冷静下来的人了，虽然还是说不出完整的话来，但是总算在这个令两人都难堪的时候发出一点声音。  
路奇看着冷静下来的巴里，他的目光仿佛无限拉近的摄像头一样，在他那冷静下来的脸上审视着。  
巴里长大了，懂得应该在什么时候冷静下来。  
还是，自己已经老了，连现在出个任务都可以分神，弄成了现在这个样子。

想到自己因为任务受的伤，路奇才意识到伤口早就因为麻药的过效而开始显得热辣辣的痛。手于是不自觉地捂上身上的伤口。  
“你……受伤了？”巴里慢慢地朝着路奇躺的床走过去，正确来说那其实是他的床。  
一边警惕地看着四周，一边慢慢地挪到路奇的身边，但是在距离他还有一米的时候，就停了下来。  
“你是出任务时受的伤吗？”巴里在确定周围没有人之后终于把注意力转向路奇，“你就躺在这里……安全吗？”  
路奇愣了一下，然后才明白巴里的意思。他以为自己出任务受伤，追杀别人不成现在反被追杀了。  
“呵，没事……”路奇懒得解释，低下头看着自己的伤口，本来洁白的纱布现在沾染了点新鲜的血液在上头，还好伤口没有裂开，但是从自己现在的状况他还是可以知道那些把他搬来这里的家伙动作并不温柔。

沉默了。  
完全没有心里准备见面的两个人忽然见面了，无话可说也是情有可原。  
等到路奇也受不了两人间的这种气氛的时候，一直低着假装在看自己伤口的脑袋终于抬了起来，刚好撞上看巴里也看着的的那双漂亮的眼睛。  
“啊……你等下……”巴里想起了什么，走到窗边招呼一声，一阵翅膀在拍打空气的声音传过来，如路奇心中所想一般，哈多利飞到巴里伸在窗口之外的手上。  
鸽子好像长大了不少。路奇在心里想着，然后又觉得自己这样想简直是多余的，这鸽子现在在这里一定吃好住好，总比以前跟着自己出任务来得强，胖起来是肯定的。  
巴黎小心翼翼地捧着哈多利来到路奇面前，终于挤出一点笑容，“你看，我把他养得白白胖胖的！”  
“是啊！重了不少！”路奇伸手接过巴里递过来的鸽子，两人在进行一些无聊的对话。  
在路奇接过鸽子的时候，手指不知是有意还是无意地碰到了巴里，弄得巴里又立刻脸红起来。  
路奇心里觉得好笑，巴里还是和以前一样。  
刚刚两人之间还很消极的气氛，在鸽子哈多利到来之后仿佛积极了起来。

在巴里脸红起来之后，红到现在这样几乎可以拿来煎鸡蛋的时候，路奇就一直陷入了沉思。  
在这个月光之下，路奇想着他所能想到的一切事情——关于他们的一切事情。  
对于两人的忽然见面，无论对自己还是对巴里来说，都是一件很考验两人心脏的问题。  
忽然的，他有了一个觉悟——这是个机会——他在梦中都可能想着的请求巴里原谅自己的机会。

在他重新离开巴里的着两年里，他无时无刻都想着这样一个问题：他应该怎样去让巴里原谅自己，或者至少给个机会给他，让他说出那让他原谅自己的话也好。  
他是在回到司法岛之后才开始后悔的，后悔着如果自己没有去钻这个牛角尖的话，或者事情并没有自己想的那么悲观，或者这件事情可以有个更好的解决办法。  
他自己也想过自己的混蛋，在侵犯了巴里之后就扔只鸽子给他，走得那么潇洒，是个人也受不了。

窗外居然飘过来了一片乌云，把刚刚还很明亮的天空弄得破破碎碎。等到月光被完全遮挡住的时候，路奇掀开了被子，用一种很缓慢很缓慢的动作从床上下来。  
巴里盯着他那缓慢的动作，好像有人拿根棍子在他脑袋上敲了一下他才意识到路奇现在是个病患，他至少在他动作的时候伸手扶他一把的。  
等他慌慌张张地把手伸过去的时候，路奇扶住了。  
确切点说，是路奇拉着他的手，温柔地拉着，温柔的用那拇指来感受着，感受着巴里身上的温度，感受着这两年来未见的——感觉。  
巴里被路奇这种抚摸弄得脊椎处一阵发麻，虽然在两年前两人连更加亲密的事情都做过了，可是那毕竟是在自己都糊涂的情况下发生的，像现在这种感觉，只会引来他头脑的一阵死机。

看着路奇还是那样慢吞吞地终于下了床，也慢吞吞地在吃惊的自己面前单膝跪下。  
巴里此刻望进路奇的黑色眼珠子里，看到里面的全是那如水一般的温柔。  
巴里害怕了。被路奇抓住的手开始微微的颤抖。

“巴里，对不起！”路奇说出这句话，巴里的思考就立刻被他吸引过去，低着头的他看着的是路奇说出这些话的薄薄的两片嘴唇。  
“还有的是，我爱你！”

仿佛感觉不到路奇手上的温度一样，巴里在听到这后面一句话的时候整个思想都被拉扯成碎片了，那好像是他第一次感觉到语言的无尽的魅力。  
在他失神的片刻里，路奇就着那只被他握在手里的手背上吻了下去。  
通过他嘴唇与手背的接触，巴里的思考能力被那比那刚才脸发烫还要厉害上千万倍的温度拉了回来。  
巴里如做梦一般，到现在才发现路奇是真实的跪在了他前面，并说了一句足以令他头脑发昏的话。

像甩开粘在手上的脏东西一样用力地抽开了自己的手，巴里退到刚才打开来招呼哈多利进来的窗子边，想着让那清凉的海风来吹下他发昏的脑袋，让他在这个不可思议的夜晚里清醒过来。  
但是不幸的，今晚的海很平静。  
波澜不兴。  
月光重新亮开，但是照在路奇后脑勺的光线却怎么也绕不过来，巴里看着路奇的脸时，却是一片背光的阴影。  
两人都不出声的尴尬里，巴里还是决定出去走下。  
等巴里推门离开房间之后，路奇低垂下的眼帘里掩藏的是不忍看他的离去？还是伤心他的离去？抑或，两者都有？

巴里一直在外面溜达。  
那个他住了十几年的房子现在好像变成一直怪物一样，等他进去随时咬他一口。  
也不知自己一直在外面呆了多久，等他意识过来的时候已经到了黎明之前最为黑暗的时候。

又一次推开房间门口的时候，路奇也正在里面打开门。  
再次忽然的面对面，巴里已经没有之前的激动。  
“你……你要走了吗？”力图平静的语气，不平静的声音。  
“……没有，我想出去找你而已！”  
“……”

“来帮我换下纱布吧！血又渗出来了！”路奇小心翼翼地问，却看到巴里开始慌张的表情。那一刻看到点点鲜血的巴里整个人好像又开始鲜活起来，没有了之前的压抑与及那些不安。  
后来的换纱布过程其实可以用混乱来形容。  
先是巴里翻了屋子也找不到纱布，后来在看到路奇那算恐怖的伤口的时候差点要冲出去再找大夫。  
好在路奇及时拉着他，并举起食指放在嘴唇上示意他不要太声张。  
低头看着巴里包扎的伤口，路奇苦笑着。虽然没有希望过巴里的技术能够有多么的专业，但是包扎成了这个样子却是始料未及的。  
路奇还是安安静静地躺着，巴里也安安静静地坐在他身边。仿佛卡里法那个千辛万苦的布局只是为了让路奇来这里躺一下而已。感觉到时间的流逝，路奇看着那个就要突破那黎明之前最为黑暗的天空，转头看着巴里：“我还是先走吧！”

巴里不知道路奇是怎样吵醒水列车车站的工作人员的，但是很明显的是如果他不这样做的话，以他现在的伤势还要自己跑回去司法岛就要继续躺多几天了。巴里小心翼翼地搀扶着路奇来到了车站，工作人员已经安排好一辆列车等在站口上了，恭恭敬敬地请示着路奇是否现在上车。  
巴里一直架着路奇胳膊的手现在退了出来，抬抬眼看看路奇，正好对上了对方也看向自己的那双乌黑的眼睛。  
轻轻咬着下唇，巴里也不知道要说些什么。倒是路奇很放得开，把那只空闲的左手伸过来，放在巴里的脑袋上，使劲地揉一下他那刚才被夜风吹乱的头发。  
“我走了！”路奇居高临下地看着巴里那始终对着他的头。  
眼睛下的脑袋动了动，意思是表示知道。  
“你不和我说再见吗？”路奇侧着脑袋想了下，还是把那只左手放下来拍拍巴里的肩膀。“我还会来看你的！再见了！”  
转身离开。登车。  
等巴里再次回过神来的时候，路奇的列车已经开始呜呜的响，烟囱的洁白蒸汽呼啸着冲上天空。海列车轰隆轰隆的开始起动了，车轮一圈一圈地旋转，搅动。  
像很多很多人的送行一样，巴里跟着列车跑起来，并且使劲地向车上的人挥手，也不管车上的人是否在看，甚至不顾现在是什么时候，一声响亮的“再见！”从胸膛里冲向声带，使劲地用力地喊出来。到了后面的长长的尾音里，居然有点撕心裂肺的感觉。  
本来以为车上的人听不到了，但是几秒之后他还是在走远的列车里看到路奇探出的半个身子，列车行走的风刮乱他的头发，乱七八糟的糊在那人的脸上，但是巴里从那迟滞的挥手动作看来，他好像又把伤口扯裂开了。  
巴里咧着嘴笑了下，管他了，司法岛会有人帮他包扎的，如果他嫌自己包扎丑陋的话，也可以回来的。  
巴里转身，离开月台，走向那灯光黯淡候车室。

————————完————————

番外 《情人节》

“情人节？”正在锯着木板的巴里回头看了眼眼前的人，他把那踩在长板凳上压着木板的腿放下来后，两三步就冲到了来人身边。  
“于是，这个巧克力是给我的？”巴里叼着香烟的嘴唇一动一动的，看了看手上因为刚才锯木板沾上的一点木屑，巴里也不管这个动作在别人看起来有多么的不雅，就在自己身上擦了擦，不过他还是很礼貌的伸出双手接了眼前那位女士亲自送过来的巧克力。  
“谢谢了，卡里法！”巴里还是很有礼貌的露出个微笑，接过来女士送过来的巧克力。

卡里法看了眼沾在巴里那身工作服两侧的一点木屑，皱了皱眉头，但是还是决定了不要多说什么，她侧着那梳着漂亮发髻的脑袋看了眼四周，都是些大男人们走来走去，或者扛了堆木板，或者扛了把大锯子，再或者走过来的时候拍拍巴里的脑袋搂一搂巴里的肩膀摸一摸巴里的头发算是互相打个招呼。  
她老习惯的扶了扶下滑的眼镜，那镜片的反光照着巴里的眼睛。

“路奇出任务去了！”卡里法正眼看着巴里，看着他正在和那巧克力的包装较劲，很粗鲁的终于扯开了那上面点缀用的丝带编织的花朵。  
“我知道啊！”巴里把剩下的两层包装拉扯开，咬了一口那甜甜的巧克力，随便嚼了两口就把整块巧克力吞下去了。  
卡里法再次皱起了眉头，怎么看现在巴里的样子都像个饿死鬼一样，本着关心前同僚或者现同僚的情人的份上，她开口问了句：“你很饿吗？好像很久没吃饭的样子！”

“嗯！”巴里用力的点了点头，伸手指了指在1号船坞上摆着大大小小十来只船的骨架，“这些船都是要求明天情人节时候要的！所以这十来天我们都忙死了，有空去死没空去病啊~”巴里抱怨了两句之后，还是开始抱着十二分的热情准备投入工作去了。  
难道你是因为这样才记得明天是情人节的？卡里法再瞄了眼巴里离开的背影，想着，路奇好像都忘记了这日子了，怎么这两个人都这样的？难得自己还特意带巧克力过来提醒他，结果他确是记得，但是就没感觉而已。

“是了，冰山先生的办公室一直都没有变，你自己去找他就可以了，我干活先了啊！”巴里指了指卡里法手里提着的那个有着漂亮花纹的袋子，挥了挥手表示再见之后就转头离开了。  
卡里法低头看了看那敞开的口子，里面确实摆了个包扎得也十分精致美观的巧克力，想了想算了，本来她还想让巴里帮忙给冰山先生的，不过见他忙成这个样子，还是自己亲自拿去交给他好了。  
于是，女士优雅的转身离开。

“终于赶出来了！”巴里在小酒吧里狠狠的灌了一大口啤酒之后，把杯子用力的在桌上一放，放心的眯了眯眼笑起来。  
此时已经是晚上11点多了，在晚上8点左右的时候他们终于把任务都赶出来，然后忙乱着交船给客户的事情一直混乱到现在，巴里他们才正式坐在小酒吧里有空庆祝一下。  
不过因为明天就是情人节，很多有家庭或者有情人的员工都是在小酒吧里面坐了一下就走了，剩下的看着没趣也陆陆续续散了，等到巴里回到家的时候也到了差不多1点的时候。

空腹喝酒不仅伤胃而且容易醉，巴里灌得虽然不多但是还是有点醉醺醺的，他感觉自己是飘着回家的。  
在他迷迷糊糊的用钥匙插了半天还是插不到那钥匙眼里的时候，巴里很感激老天居然让那门自动开了！！等他眯着眼睛看清楚开门的是人而不是老天时才醉醺醺的笑了笑开口问：“哟！路奇，你怎么回来了？”

路奇其实在10点多的时候就过来了，可是在巴里这里等了两个多小时才看到他慢悠悠的回来，而且还带了一身的酒气的时候，他危险的皱了皱眉头，刚想开口问他怎么这么迟的时候眼前的人就倒了下来。  
路奇哭笑不得的接着巴里，看到他好像是累着睡着之后才放下心来。

巴里醒过来的时候不是自然睡足的那种自然醒，而是被路奇用了很常用的那种方法弄醒的——水。巴里睁开眼睛看到自己脱光了躺在浴缸里，水的热度刚刚好，蒸汽不多，但是给浴室增添了一份蒙胧。  
巴里往上看了看，看到路奇正在倒些什么液体在他手心里，他挡住了灯光巴里看不清楚。等路奇转过身来的时候发现巴里居然醒了。  
然后那只手放到了自己脑袋上，抹了点凉凉的液体，巴里好奇地伸出食指来沾了一点眯着眼睛看，结果听到路奇开口：“既然你醒过来了就自己洗头吧！”巴里一看，果然是洗头水！！

一直到了这个时候，巴里才开始打量起路奇，见他平时穿的西装外套早就被脱了下来，领带也解下来了，只是里面的黑色衬衫的袖子被他挽手肘处，露出强有力的前臂，不过还好，巴里终于见他穿了自己给他准备的拖鞋进入浴室了，虽然现在看起来是那么的怪异和不协调。  
路奇靠在浴室的一面墙上，双手抱胸看进了巴里望着他的眼睛，他知道他想干什么，于是扬起一边眉毛和他对望着，那意思是你让我等了两个多小时还想怎样。看了一下，巴里自觉敌不过他的眼神，就拉扯了条浴巾把下体围了下，出了浴缸，认命的自己洗头。

巴里自己坐在小板凳上把整个脑袋都搓起了泡泡，这样子在路奇看来像是巴里他忽然弄了个爆炸头，不过那头灿烂的金发就变成白色的而已。  
怕泡沫进眼巴里用力眯紧眼睛，伸手出去摸热水开关的时候适时的有道温暖的水流在自己的头上缓缓而下，巴里抬了抬脑袋，那些泡沫顺着他眼前，耳朵，脖子一个一个的下滑。

等他的泡沫基本都冲洗干净的时候，一边站起来一边抹下脸，看着路奇在盯着自己，开口问了句干嘛，就伸手接过他一直拿在手上的花洒，在把它转身放好的时候路奇伸手扣住了他的后颈，那男人也不顾热水还在流着，一个温暖湿润的吻就贴了上来。

路奇的衣服一下子就湿了，紧贴在他身上估计也不舒服，两三下就把它脱掉，然后就把巴里按在墙壁上热烈的吻了起来，含了含巴里的嘴唇之后就把舌头探进去。  
巴里头发上的水珠一点一点的滑过额头进到他眼里，看着眼前的路奇不是很真切，却看到他那湿漉漉的样子觉得异常性感。水珠滴落在他眼睛里面不好受，他眼睛一眨一眨的，头也不自觉的晃动起来。

“你怎么了？”路奇感觉巴里在乱动，动作幅度虽然不大，但是也很能挑起他的欲望，然后看了看他的眼睛，就帮他把垂落在额头的湿发往后拨了下，也很温柔的吻了吻他滴落在额头的水珠。  
巴里刚刚从路奇那纠缠人的热吻中回过神来的时候，就发现他吻上了自己的额头，这样的温柔让他脸上一热，酒精上脑了，他的脸也腾的一下红了。  
酒乃色媒。  
巴里不知道路奇在等他的那两个小时里面也喝了不少的酒，所以现在欲望上来得更快的反而是路奇，这个平时总是一副冷冷淡淡样子的男人。

路奇还是把巴里压在墙上，却把自己的一条腿顶入了巴里两腿之间，还有意的细细磨蹭着。双手也不空闲，在巴里身上的敏感处揉来揉去的，那被路奇压制着的男人很快就细细的呻吟起来。  
路奇手往下，贴着巴里那精干的腰身一路向下，很顺手的把那碍眼的浴巾给拉扯下来，来到下体处就一把握住，细细摸索着巴里已经被点燃的欲望。  
巴里感觉自己浑身的血液沸腾了起来，不能不说，路奇的技巧很好，两人已经十几天没有见过面，一见面就给他来这个，巴里脸红耳赤感觉自己就要射在他手上了。

等到听到路奇在自己耳边低声笑了下的时候，巴里才发现刚才不是感觉，是真的。觉得丢脸的他扭过头闭眼不去看路奇，却感觉路奇把自己的抬了抬，搂在腰上的手更加用力之后，路奇就这样顺着一丝一丝温热的水流顶了进来。  
巴里立刻呻吟了起来，给痛的，眼角立刻就红了，还有那双本来挂在路奇肩膀上的双手也用力抓紧，指甲都陷入那正在进入自己的男人的肌肉里面。

因为这声呻吟，路奇也不敢再有大动作了。刚才握着巴里欲望的那手移到他身后，在脊椎处上下滑动，然后来到身后的沟壑处，情色的挑逗。  
巴里被这不上不下的挑逗弄得心头发软，缠着路奇的双腿也开始发软了，于是，红着眼角和脑袋示意那男人开始。

路奇摆动着腰，埋在他体内的欲望一直冲刺，无论体内还是体外的敏感地带一起被抚弄被触摸，巴里想大声的呻吟，刚刚张开的嘴唇就立刻被含住，吻得他喘不过气来，连口腔内的敏感处也被他舌头一直挑逗。  
渐渐的，一阵酥麻感升了起来，巴里觉得自己是用了十二分的力气才可以继续挂在路奇身上的，动作紧了紧，路奇被他的动作刺激得速度更加快了。  
在那快感不断不断的堆积上，整个浴室只剩下一片呻吟和两人的欲望纠缠。

激情过后，软绵绵的巴里被抱到床上的时候觉得今天的路奇有点急色的样子，两人好像刚刚见面没说两句话就被他压在浴室的墙上做了，沉重的眼皮耷拉下来之前，他看到了放置在桌子上面的一个空酒瓶，原来他在等自己的时候喝了不少酒。

巴里是一直睡到情人节那天的下午才醒过来的，一下子跳醒睁开眼睛看到路奇坐在床头看书，他伸手摸了摸巴里的脸颊，说着：“起来吧，我们出去找点东西吃！我听卡里法说你忙着赶工都没怎么吃过东西！”  
巴里看着他的手还想向下摸的时候连忙跳了起来找衣服往身上套，心里想着还让你继续摸我都不知道什么时候才能吃上东西了！  
“卡里法？你见过卡里法了？”巴里一边套衣服一边和路奇聊天，感觉这样的日子好像很久没有试过了，想想也有十几天两人没见过面了，最近大家都各自忙乎各自的。  
“我任务完成了就赶回司法岛报告了，见到卡里法刚刚回来，她说给你们送巧克力去了，然后就你一个吃得像个饿鬼一样！”路奇笑了笑，抬头望向巴里的眼睛里是满满的关心还有爱恋，“今天是情人节，等下我们找个地方一起过吧！”说完就伸手拉着巴里穿好衣服垂下来的手，在手背上吻了吻。

“好啊~”巴里开心的应下。本来以为路奇出这个任务绝对赶不回来的了，他觉得自己也不必像那些小女生一样一定要过什么情人节，所以对他的出现还是惊喜占了一大半的。  
于是开开心心的和路奇出门，结果在门外看到放了一大堆各式各样的巧克力，粉红的信封写的是各种字体的“TO PAULLY”。  
路奇的脸色当场黑了下来，不过等巴里在当中翻了好几张大胆的写着“TO LUCCI”的时候，他的脸色变得更黑了，只是身边的人已经蹲在地上笑得胃抽筋。  
末了，他还见到哈多利脖子上也挂了个小巧的巧克力，嘴上衔着个粉红的信封在他们面前飞过。


End file.
